Digimon-Link Project
by Gabriel Camallonga
Summary: Paris 1999. Axel Korzeau deals with his problematic little brother Guileon. Their father creates a special education program for him and they move to Carcasona, only to find that the city is nothing like they expected and is ruled with an iron fist by Janusse "the judge".


Digimon- Proyecto Enlace

Por Gabriel Camallonga (Gerard Escorsa López)

Capítulo 1: Bienvenidos a Carcasona

Hospital infantil de París. Como todos los jueves de mi vida.

Siempre soy el último de la cola.

"¡Axel Korzeau!" Me llamó el _docteur_.

Y entré en la consulta.

Maurice ha sido mi médico desde que yo era muy pequeño. Es un hombre joven, algo bajito, y con un pequeño tupé. Porque sí.

-Hola, Axel. ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Usted me lo dirá.

-No me trates de usted. Ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme Maurice.

Se me quedó mirando.

-Eh...-continuó.-Bueno, los últimos resultados han sido buenos-empezó a sacar papeles mientras decía-has ganado algo de peso, y tienes un poco más de color en la cara. Realmente estás más fuerte ahora. Mañana te vas a Carcasona, ¿verdad?

-_Oui_.

-Ya sabes que puedes llamarme para lo que sea.

-Allí tendré otro médico.

-Ya, pero...Bueno...¿Seguro que no hay nada de lo que quieras hablar? Es que esta será la última vez que nos veremos.

-_Non_.-Qué ganas tengo de irme-Además, he quedado con una chica dentro de un rato. Así que _adieu_.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Deje de meterse en lo que no le importa, _docteur_.

-D-P-E-

-Axel a Guileon. ¿Me recibes? ¿Me oyes? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre cuando duermes y cierras los ojos estando despierto, cuando no quieres ver y aúllas? Te veo, pero nunca sé cuando estás y cuando no. ¿Acaso me oyes cuando estás despierto? ¿Sabes que existo? ¿Por qué es tan difícil llevarnos bien? Papá dice que no hay explicación para ti, que eres como eres y que eso es todo. Pareces a nuestro alcance sin estarlo. ¿Cómo llevarnos bien si no hablas? ¿Cómo saber si nos entiendes? ¿Cómo decirte que solo quiero jugar contigo...hermanito?

-D-P-E-

Me llamo Axel Korzeau (acaba en eau pero se pronuncia o, los franceses somos así de listos). 11 años y medio. Pelo rizado negro. Algo pálido por motivos de salud. Vivo en la apestosa ciudad de París (hasta que por fin nos mudemos a Carcasona, al sur, mañana por la mañana) y esta es mi familia.

En primer lugar, iba a hablar de Serraune (Serra para los amigos), nuestra madre, que está... haciendo un examen para un puesto de secretaria allí. Sí, el día antes de ir. Y sí, nuestra madre está haciendo un examen. Pobre. ¿Es que ni cuando sea mayor voy a librarme de ellos?-Suspiro-Supongo que no...¿Y desde cuando la secretarias han de aprobar un examen para serlo?

También escribe poesía (de la que los demás no entendemos casi nada) sobre cosas diversas.

Sentado a mi izquierda, como siempre, está nuestro padre, Franzaune (Franz para los...espera, ¿papá tendrá amigos?)con su perfecto afeitado, su perfecto peinado, su traje siempre perfectamente planchado y sus perfectos modales, siempre tan serio (demasiado serio). Mamá dice que parece un actor de cine viejo de los que ya no hacen pelis y se ríe (chistes de mayores, supongo). Es profesor de niños pequeños y le han publicado un libro: Psicología y desarrollo del niño, porque es así de listo (él, no el libro) Aunque nada de eso le servirá para enfrentarse a...

Ahí está. En su rincón del comedor al lado de la ventana, sentado sobre su cojín estampado de flores, leyendo un libro, todo encorvado. Pelo castaño rizado algo largo para un niño, grandes ojos redondos del mismo color...Es mi hermanito Guileon, que tantos cuidados requiere y tantos dolores de cabeza nos da. 7 años.

Llevo cuidándolo desde siempre porque nuestros padres se pasan casi todo el día fuera de casa. (Bueno, vale, está papá, pero siempre está ocupado). Guileon no se mueve mucho, se asusta muy fácilmente. Odia que lo toquen y...no habla. Todo lo que ha salido de su boca ha sido su característico aullido, un "uuh" agudo que suelta cuando está nervioso o se asusta o yo que sé. Al principio creímos que era subnormal (me incluyo) pero resulta que le va mejor en el colegio que a mí. ¿Pero qué problema tendrá para hablar si sabe leer y escribir?

Ah, y nos han echado a los dos de la escuela por una pelea en la que nos vimos metidos pocos días antes de acabar el curso, así que tendremos que repetirlo...como si no fueran ya lo bastante largos. Además, ¡nosotros no empezamos ninguna pelea! ¡Fue el bastardo ese de Pierre! En fin...El caso es que nos ha ido fatal en esta escuela, especialmente a Guileon, que no parece ni darse cuenta de la existencia de los profesores y se vuelve loco con el ruido y las burlas de los demás "compañeros".

Por eso, papá está creando el "Proyecto Enlace", que es un programa de "educación especial" para "niños como Guileon" que no pueden aprender las cosas como los demás sí (y eso que, según papá, es superinteligente) Mi papel en el proyecto consiste en hacer de hermano mayor, claro. Y mamá...es la poetisa del proyecto. En serio. Según papá, si usamos las palabras de otra manera, podremos obtener alguna respuesta por parte de Guileon. Mamá no lo ve tan claro, pero probará a ver. A mí me parece una burrada de idea.

Ideas aparte, Guileon es Guileon. Mi hermanito pequeño, ni más, ni menos. Y no dejaré que le pase nada malo. ¿Verdad que no, hermanito?

-D-P-E-

Ya es casi de noche y estamos cenando. Mamá sigue fuera. ¿Cuánto más tardará? ¡Dijo que llegaría temprano! A Guileon se le está enfriando la comida.

-Guileon- Le llamó papá con voz algo cansada-Deja el libro para después y ven a comer.

Y unos minutos después (porque siempre tarda en hacernos caso, si es que lo hace) vino a sentarse a la mesa y empezó a comerse su tortilla diaria (siempre cena lo mismo) muy, pero que muy despacio.

-Guileon, como no te des más prisa, se te enfriará-le dije por vez no sé cuantos. Ni caso, por supuesto.

De repente, un portazo. Mamá acaba de llegar. Larga melena ondulada negra (Guileon y yo habremos heredado los rizos de ella), vestido blanco de estilo anticuado y una expresión de puro orgullo en la cara.

-Hola, niños. ¿Está Guileon comiéndose su tortilla?-Le dirigió una rápida mirada.-Bien. ¡Acaban de darme el puesto!-Anunció lo más alto que pudo.

-Eh, mira.-Le dije a Guileon en voz baja-Es mamá. ¡Levanta un poco la cabeza y la verás!

Pero ni la entrada triunfal de mamá puede distraerlo de su comida mientras se la está comiendo, ¿verdad?

-¡Esa es mi mujer! ¡Eres la más lista!-Dijo papá sonriendo y levantándose de la mesa. Se acercó a mamá.-Pero, ¿Qué ha sido eso que he oído en tu voz? ¿Qué te lo han dado? ¡Querrás decir que te lo has ganado! ¿A qué viene esa modestia?-Le cogió las manos.-Ya sabes que no me gusta la modestia en una mujer, Serra.

...Ya. Papá es así. Así muestra su admiración.

-Ya te daré a ti modestia.

Mamá le empujó al sofá y se le tiró encima. Se apartó un flequillo de la cara y le sonrió.

-No seas tan tímido, Franz...-dijo mamá con voz dulce.

Es un poquito incómodo de ver (y de oír) cuando los papás se ponen así. ¡Son casi las ocho y media! ¡Debo darme prisa!

Me dirigía corriendo a la puerta con el bocadillo de queso en la boca (los de las series de la tele siempre lo hacen cuando llegan tarde a algún sitio, que) para salir cuando sonó el teléfono y papá lo cogió. Se incorporó, le dio un cabezazo a mamá sin querer y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la pared. Mamá parece estar enfadada con el teléfono .Justo cuando iba yo a despedirme, papá dijo con voz inexpresiva:

-Allí estaré.-Y colgó el teléfono.

Iba a preguntar qué había pasado cuando recordé que papá se pone nervioso si alguien le habla después de una llamada antes de que hable él.

-Acaban de llamarme de Carcasona.-dijo papá mirando hacia la nada como si mamá no estuviera justo delante de él.-Han leído la copia que les envié del Proyecto Enlace y dicen que quieren discutirlo conmigo...

Mamá abrió mucho los ojos, sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-¡Por fin avanzamos!-Y abrazó a papá, derribándole.

...-En un juicio.- Acabó de decir papá.

Mamá dejó de sonreír y se separó un poco de él.

¿Un juicio para el Proyecto Enlace?-Pregunté extrañado.-¿Desde cuando...?

-No hagas preguntas innecesarias. No preguntes lo que ya sabes.-Respondió papá casi tan rápido que me costó entenderlo.

Enseguida volvió a la normalidad cuando mamá le besó en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Vámonos a la cama ahora mismo.-Mamá nos miro a Guileon y a mí y volvió a hablar normal-...Quiero decir...no, espera, eso es exactamente lo que quería decir. Y vosotros dos deberíais iros a dormir temprano.

Mamá se levantó del sofá y se llevó a papá al dormitorio muy deprisa.

¿No sería lo normal discutir lo del Proyecto Enlace con el director de la nueva escuela a la que iremos Guileon y yo? ¿O dejarle en paz? ¿No le han estudiado lo bastante ya? Papá no soporta esta clase de, según él, preguntas innecesarias. Por eso no le pregunto nunca nada. Pero tampoco va a pasar nada malo con él ocupándose de ese juez.

Volví a mirar la hora. ¡Debo salir ya mismo!

Antes de salir, comprobé como estaba Guileon. Ya se ha comido su tortilla y ha vuelto, como no, a su rincón del comedor a seguir leyendo hasta las diez y entonces se irá a dormir.

-Guileon, hasta luego.

Finalmente salí. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que me he ido siquiera?

-D-P-E-

El sol ya ha empezado a ponerse y voy al parque de delante de casa. Está tan cerca que podría verlo si me subiera al tejado. Es como una avenida con suelo de ladrillos en vez de carretera y árboles en vez de zonas para peatones. Ya no hay nadie a estas horas. Fui a sentarme en mi banco preferido, el de delante de una zona con arena. Extendí los brazos sobre el respaldo, puse una pierna encima de la otra y me repantigué bien repantigado a-.

-¡Guten!-Llamó una chica detrás de mí segundos después.

Me giré, la saludé con la mano y me apresuré a su lado. Esa chica con los ojos azules, el pelo rubio corto y la sonrisa perenne con muletas al otro lado del parque es Sophie Drei, una compañera de clase. Lleva su inconfundible chaleco amarillo decorado (por ella misma) con chapas de colores, sus medias con los siete colores del arco iris y su gorra azul con la visera al lado (nunca la ha he visto llevarla con la visera delante). Según ella, todo eso es guay.

Lo primero en ella que llama la atención es el trasto que lleva en la pierna izquierda para que no se le mueva: Una protección de cuero encima de la pantorrilla (donde tiene una herida profunda que le

atraviesa el hueso) con dos varas metálicas que conectan con la parte de la espinilla, que tiene un soporte circular que se ajusta debajo del pie para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio. Claro que sería más sencillo haberle enyesado la pierna y ya está, pero cuando el médico le dijo que no podía moverse porque tiene la pierna cascada, se puso furiosa y dijo que quería poder ir adonde quisiera igualmente y que se pelearía con él si se atrevían a ponerle yeso, así que es mejor así. Además, ya se ha acostumbrado a andar con esa cosa. Está recuperándose muy lentamente.

-¿Qué tal la pierna?-Pregunté mientras íbamos a sentarnos al banco.

-Igual de bonita que mi otra pierna.

Siempre que nos vemos decimos lo mismo. Es como nuestro saludo secreto.

-¿Te ayudo a caminar?-Pregunté algo desanimado.

-No. Como ya ves, puedo moverme por mí misma, muchas gracias.-Empezó a imitarme de la manera más tonta posible-¿Pero, y si te caes? ¿Y si te haces daño? ¿Y si no encuentro más motivos para preocuparme por ti?-Volvió a hablar normal.-¿Me harías un favor?

-¡Lo que sea!

-No te preocupes mí. Ya han pasado dos meses y medio, Axel. Ya he aprendido a usar esto-se miró un momento la pierna-No soy una pobre desvalida a la que tengas que defender, así que deja de mirarme y de tratarme como tal, ¿vale?

-Eh...Vale...

Me senté en el banco y miré como Sophie se sentaba sin necesitar ayuda alguna. Dejó las muletas a un lado y dijo:

-Es un rollo tener que venir a despedirme de ti, por eso lo he atrasado lo más posible. _¿_Como está Guileon?

Aparté la mirada.

-Supongo que bien. Aterrorizado de Pierre y de salir a la calle por si le encuentra, pero mejor...creo. Será muy temprano y casi no habrá nadie cuando cojamos el tren mañana. Si me mantengo cerca de él hasta entonces, estará bien.-Miré al cielo.

-Te vas mañana...¿a dónde decías que era?

-Al sur, a Carcasona, cerca de la frontera con España. Es una ciudad más pequeña que París, lo que mi salud agradecerá.

-Así que ya llega el día...-Observó el parque.-Te veo muy a menudo por aquí. ¿Es que nunca vas a ninguna otra parte? ¿Y que es eso de que tu salud agradecerá que te vayas a una ciudad pequeña?

Sonreí. Por fin puedo explicárselo.

-Resulta que soy algo enfermizo y más delicado de lo que parezco, no es que esté paliducho-Me señalé un momento la cara-porque no me dé el sol...Vale, también es por eso. Soy alérgico al polvo y al humo de los coches, y hay muchos aquí en París. Nada más darse cuenta de eso, mis padres nos mudaron a la que será nuestra casa hasta mañana porque está cerca de este parque tan grande-extendí un momento los brazos-. También tengo que tomar medicinas para mi corazón débil y mi circulación baja-reí-estoy hecho un trapo con forma humana.

-Ya decía yo que estabas algo más blanco de lo normal y que eras algo flojo, pero no sabía que tanto.

-Entre eso y los matones-no pude evitar mirar un momento a Sophie al decir eso-este parque se convirtió en el único lugar de la ciudad al que puedo venir sin ahogarme por la contaminación y mi único rincón de tranquilidad.

-¿Como cuando a Guileon le coge uno de sus ataques de histeria?

Aunque lo dijera sin mala intención, me hizo recordar todas las veces que he huido aquí cuando no he podido con el ambiente de casa.

-_Oui_.-Dije en tono antipático. Me tranquilicé al volver al tema anterior.-Un día, decidí que, ya que venía a este parque tan a menudo, también podía cuidarlo y limpiarlo de basura para estar mejor. Por eso-señalé el parque entero con la mano-esto está tan bien cuidado.-Y sonreí con la boca abierta.

-Cuidar así de tu refugio secreto está muy bien. Es agradecerle su existencia. Aunque el parque nunca lo sabrá...

-...Qué filosófica. Y por cierto, no lo hago por el parque sino por mí.

-Ambos recibís algo del otro.

Sophie nunca ha sido así. Sus discursos largos eran más bien chistes largos. Pero ahora parece muy pensativa.

-El ser inconsciente no agradece al consciente su ayuda.

-...Lo que tú digas.

-¿Y lo tuyo es de nacimiento?-Delicadeza 0.

-Sí...-miré la arena-Mamá me dijo que nací así para que mi corazón fuese fuerte de otra manera.-Me llevé la mano al pecho.

-Ya. Y la mía me dijo que la fuerza que me falta en la pierna se me ha ido al resto del cuerpo.-Teniendo en cuenta como es, seguro que eso es verdad. -Nuestras mamás son raras.

-Y que lo digas.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo va el proyecto ese vuestro?

-Enlace.

-Como se llame.

-Lo bueno es que nos han llamado de Carcasona diciendo que quieren hablarlo con nosotros en cuanto lleguemos, antes de empezar la escuela de nuevo.

-Y lo malo es que la escuela empieza otra vez, ¿verdad?

-Sí. Y también que nos han dicho que el proyecto se discutirá en un juicio. Sé lo que estás pensando y sí, a mí me parece una estupidez. ¿Por qué los mayores siempre complican las cosas así? Solo queremos que Guileon tenga una clase para niños con necesidades especiales, como dice papá. Esto ya es lo bastante complicado, gracias.

-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

-Según papá, esas son preguntas innecesarias que no deberían hacerse.

-¡Bah!-Sophie se puso las manos detrás de la cabeza-Siempre igual. Ya sabía yo que los mayores siempre se ponen en medio intentando mandar a todo el mundo con cualquier excusa, pero esto es demasiado. ¡Miradme todos! ¡Tengo un título que suena guay y un martillo con el que doy órdenes a todos! -Reí-¡Bueh! Menudo pringao. ¡Pero no os preocupéis!-Sophie me miró de nuevo y cerró la mano en un puño-¡Él cuenta con su autoridad, pero vosotros contáis con vuestras virtudes!: ¡Ayudar, hacer cosas y mucha paciencia! ¡Así que triunfaréis sobre ese mandón entrometido!

-Um._..Merci_._-_Me sonrojé un poco.-Después de todo, el juicio este solo será una estúpida pérdida de tiempo. Papá se asegurará de ello-dije haciéndome el importante.

-¿Cuántos niños más hay en el proyecto?

-Creo que tres más: dos niños y una niña. Ni idea de como son. Según papá, la niña se parece a Guileon.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? ¿Qué llevan los mismos ricitos?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Ni idea.

Sophie se abrazó la pierna sana.

-Yo también tengo un hermano mayor, Heinrich, pero...ya hace tiempo que se fue de casa.

-Debes de echarle de menos.

Sophie se rió.

-¿Qué? ¡No, no que va! Heinrich es...idiota.

-Lo siento.

-No sé donde estará ahora, pero no tengo ganas de verle otra vez. Y espero que no os conozcáis nunca. No os llevaríais nada bien.

Aunque ha empezado a hablar en tono de broma, ahora parece algo triste.

-Además...-continuó-No no llevamos bien como Guileon y tú.

-Tampoco puede decirse que Guileon y yo seamos un gran ejemplo de llevarse bien...

-Eso dices tú. Por cierto...¿qué hacéis en la asociación exactamente?

-A saber. Yo únicamente cuido de Guileon. Supongo que será algo más fácil a partir de ahora.

Sophie me señaló con el dedo.

-¡Esa cara!

-...¿Qué?

-¡Siempre tan preocupado! ¡No te machaques tanto, que eres un hermano mayor estupen-Me embistió de repente con el hombro y tuve que agarrarme a la barandilla para no caerme-do y lo sabes! No todo pueden ser responsabilidades y preocupaciones. Todos necesitamos tiempo para descansar y estar con los amigos. Incluso tú.

-_Mer_-

Acabo de darme cuenta de que Sophie se me ha ido acercando mientras hablábamos y que tengo su cara sonriente habitual casi pegada a la mía. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Cierra los ojos.-Dijo con la voz más baja que jamás le había oído.

-Sophie...

Yo no me esperaba esto...por eso ha venido hasta aquí para verme con la pierna cascada. Por eso ha retrasado su despedida. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera quitármela de encima, pues estoy entre ella y el respaldo del banco. En fin... Cerré los ojos e incliné instintivamente la cabeza hacia la derecha porque no me queda otra, no porque quiera, ¿eh?

Noté la mano de Sophie en el lado izquierdo de la cabeza. Y entonces noté su otra mano en...¿el mismo lado de la cabeza?

Abrí los ojos y vi que Sophie sonreía enseñando los dientes.

Y entonces me tiró del banco y caí de golpe a la zona de arena, por lo que no me hice daño, pero el susto...

Sophie se me tiró encima clavándome la rodilla en el estómago (espero que sin querer) y cruzó los brazos agarrándome de los hombros.

-¿Creías que iba a besarte de verdad?-Rió.-Eres un pardillo. Como puedes comprobar, aún soy la de siempre. ¿A que soy fuerte?

Empecé a toser. Mucho.

-Levan...ta...La rod...illa...

Sophie se miró la pierna y se levantó.

-¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien del todo?

Me apoyé en un brazo y me tapé la boca con el otro hasta que dejé de toser.

-Sí, sí, Sophie, sigues siendo la más dura. ¡Pero ten un poco más de cuidado!

Me cogió las manos y las entrelazamos. Me sonrojé un poco más. Empujamos y forcejeamos entre risas como si estuviésemos luchando, solo que no estamos luchando. Juntamos las cabezas en un cabezazo. Ella hizo una risa malvada y preguntó:

-¿Es esta toda su tu fuerza?

Me empujó de nuevo al suelo. Pero que bestia que es.

-Eres un flojeras-se burló-Y eso que solo he usado el 1% de mi poder.

-¡No es eso!-únicamente-Lo que pasa es que eres más fuerte que yo y...-La miré un momento.¿Por qué me da tanta vergüenza mirarla ahora?-acabo de tomarme la medicación y estoy un poco...eh... bajo de fuerzas y me he pasado el día preparando la mudanza y-

Sophie bajó de repente y nuestras narices se tocaron.

-Eh...-empecé.

Sophie frotó su nariz contra la mía.

-...¿Qué estás haciendo?-Pregunté. Creo que me estoy poniendo rojo por momentos.

Sophie paró de hacer eso.

-Besito de esquimal.-Contestó.-Lo vi en unos dibujos de la tele.-Se levantó. ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? Ni siquiera ha sido un beso de verdad.

Me siento raro. No, más bien es que siento muchas cosas a la vez.

-Pues...-Bien. Estoy muy nervioso. Calma, Axel.-Por un lado estoy contento porque me iré de aquí pero por otro...ya no te veré más.-Dije muy rápido.-Justo ahora que empezamos a ser amigos.

-Estás muy rojo, en serio. Empiezas a preocuparme.

-¡Déjalo estar!

Sophie y yo miramos al sol anaranjado que se ponía.

-¿Sabes, Axel?-dijo Sophie mientras se quitaba la gorra.-Hace tiempo que quería decirte algo...Como ya sabrás, soy una ex-matona, pero...eso es lo que no soy, no lo que soy. Entonces, ¿quién soy yo ahora?

¿...Ein?

Sophie continuó:

-Ahora seré yo la que se enfrente a los matones de la escuela. ¡Y con "matones" me refiero a los profesores!

Sabía que Sophie era una rebelde, pero esto... Levanté una ceja y pregunté:

-Um...¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que acabaré con los castigos físicos en nuestra escuela para siempre!

Tragué saliva. Eso me hizo recordar cuando un profesor perdió la paciencia con Guileon y le pegó. Mejor no volver a recordar ese día...

Sophie siguió su discurso:

-¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡No se puede recurrir a la violencia irracional en estos tiempos modernos!

-Si es que somos unos cachos de pan, tú y yo.

-¡Y encima los mayores nos tratan como si fuéramos tontos y no pudiéramos tener opinión propia! ¡A partir de ahora, cuando alguien me pregunte-miró a su derecha e hizo una imitación de alguien-¿quién eres tú para saber?-responderé-me miró y levantó los brazos-yo!

-Pues claro que eres tú.

-¡No lo pillas! ¡Se supone que esto esto es una dramática reivindicación del yo enfrente de la sociedad!

-¿Y eso dónde lo viste? ¿En los dibujos de antes?

-¡Claro que no! Lo vi en una película.

-Decir que es dramático hace que yo no sea dramático.

Empezó a mover teatralmente los brazos mientras decía:

-Cambiaré, y en ese cambio encontraré mi propósito y en ese propósito encontraré...-Cerró los ojos. La verdad es que está algo mona cuando suelta discursos así. Volvió a abrir uno para comprobar que la seguía mirando e hizo un saludo al decir-Mi identidad.

-Suena chulo. ¿Y qué harás para conseguir eso, exactamente?

Sophie torció la boca y se encogió de hombros.

Buen plan.

-¿Y cómo se te ha ocurrido eso en primer lugar?

-Es una buena causa para demostrar que ahora soy una niña buena.

Ya, buenísima.

-¿Sabes que eso no pasa casi nunca en nuestra escuela, verdad?

-Eso _nein_ tiene importancia alguna.

-¿Desde cuando se llama castigos físicos a las collejas?

-Uso expresiones complicadas aposta para llamar la atención.

-Decirlo así hará que ya no llames la atención. Además, cuelas palabras en alemán porque sí mientras hablas.

-¡Oh, cuántas dificultades tiene el bien!-Se llevó una mano a la frente.

Nos reímos. Sophie se puso las manos en la falda.

Me saqué un papel del bolsillo y se lo di mientras decía:

-Es el teléfono de mi nueva casa, por si quieres llamar. No es que te esté pidiendo que m e llames ni nada. Ummm...

-¿Qué?

-Se me han acabado las cosas por decir.

-No todo deben ser palabras.-dijo muy seria.-Hay momentos, cuando uno está con los amigos, lejos de las obligaciones y de hermanitos problemáticos, conociéndose mejor y tal, donde es mejor callarse la boca y mirar el sol, que es bonito.

Muy fina. Apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro y puso su pierna herida sobre las mías.

-Eh...-empecé.

-No te confundas. Solo me pongo así para descansar.

-Al menos has dejado de gritar todo lo que dices.

-Mira al sol de una vez.

Nos quedamos mirando la puesta de sol unos minutos. Con esta pose, Sophie parece una sirenita varada en la arena.

-Es la primera vez que miro la puesta de sol con una chica.

-Y es la primera vez que yo la miro desde tan abajo. Pero...-levantó los brazos hacia el sol-Eso solo quiere decir que tendré que levantar más los brazos para alcanzarlo...-Dijo en muy en serio . Otra vez-Y anima esa cara-ahora ya vuelve a ser normal-, que tampoco es como si no nos fuésemos a volver a ver nunca más.-¡Prometo venir a visitarte en cuanto se me cure la pierna! Además, Carcasona tampoco está tan lejos...¿Verdad?

-Solo a 9 horas de aquí.-Sophie hizo cara de asustada.

-¡Pero me moriré de aburrimiento!

-¿Sabes como se pondrán nuestros padres si vienes, verdad?

-¡Resolveré eso antes, evidentemente!

Como si fuera tan fácil.

Gruñó de repente. No hace falta mirar para saber lo que le pasa. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y se apretó la pierna herida.

-Soph-

-Cállate...-se quejó con voz algo ronca. Habla entre jadeos-Como digas algo en plan "Te lo dije, que no forzaras la pierna" te pegaré. Fuertemente.

Suspiré. Siempre se enfada cuando la herida le duele de verdad. Fui a recogerle las muletas cuando me interrumpió:

-No me las des. No me ayudes...

Empezó a intentar incorporarse para ponerse la placa metálica delante de la pierna. Si se enfada conmigo, que se enfade, pero...Recogí sus muletas y se las devolví. Fruncí el entrecejo. Sophie bajó la cabeza porque le da vergüenza necesitar ayuda. Finalmente alargó las manos para recoger sus muletas.

Se levantó y recuperó su sonrisa de siempre, aunque parece agotada por el esfuerzo.

-Vivo aquí al lado-dijo.-Con mi velocidad actual, llegaremos en menos de nada.-Se dio media vuelta.

Y la seguí casi dando saltitos.

-D-P-E-

Ya casi es de noche y empieza a hacer frío. Me abroché los últimos botones del abrigo. Me he puesto a la izquierda de Sophie por si se cae. Va tan despacio ahora...Ni rastro de la energía de antes.¿Tan poco ha mejorado en todo el verano?

-¿Ya podrás-me miró molesta-ir a la escuela así?-Pregunté.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Solo tengo que llevarme unas vendas de recambio por si acaso! ¡Y deja de preocuparte!

-Solo intento ser simpático...

No puedo dejar de mirarle la pierna herida.

"No pienses más en ello."

-Ya es de noche.-Empezó a decir.-¡Pase lo que pase, por machacados que estemos y tristes que nos sintamos, mientras estemos vivos, siempre habrá un mañana y volverá a salir el sol, aunque esté nublado!

-Pues claro, el sol siempre sale.

-Los días y las noches seguirán sucediéndose por siempre jamás, indiferentes el sol y la luna a nuestras vidas y muertes.

-Muy poético-Cuando me giré para mirarla, la vi muy pensativa. Y así empezó:

-Por lo poco que sé de él, para Guileon, su vida entera también es un bucle infinito-No sabe hasta qué punto. Por cierto, ahora suena como perdida en sus cosas, cuando, normalmente, son todo gestos exagerados y frases épicas-Cada día es diferente y nosotros hacemos lo que queremos, especialmente yo, cuando queremos. Pero los demás no somos previsibles como el sol y la luna...

"¡Vamos, Axel, di algo inteligente!"

-Ya te digo, los bucles infinitos son un rollazo.

...Mejor me callo.

-Ni tan brillantes...-Continuó.

-Claro, nosotros no brillamos...

Pero no parece que vaya a responder a mi tontería con otra. ¿Qué le pasará?

-No brillamos como el sol...-Suena como una...adulta.-porque ni siquiera brillamos como la luna.

Casi me detuve al oír eso.

-Eh...¿qué quieres decir?

-El sol y la luna, el día y la noche, los días de la semana, los meses, las estaciones, todo eso de esperar. Pero las personas no son previsibles como el tiempo que habitan. ¿Qué es de esperar? ¿Tu amabilidad? ¿Yo volviéndome buena y defendiendo una causa? ¿La devoción de tu padre por su trabajo?-¿Qué tiene que ver papá con nada...y las...otras...cosas? ¿Y cómo sabe eso?-¿Los métodos de Pierre?-¿Tenía que decirlo?-¿Guileon? No.

-...Supongo que tienes razón. Pero...estás rara.

-¿Por pensar?

-¡NO! Quería decir...En realidad no sé lo que quería decir.

-Que lo raro es malo. Como lo has negado...

-No es eso, es que estás...-¿Cómo decirlo?-diferente.

-¿Quién decide lo que es raro y lo que es normal? ¿Nuestros padres? No. ¿La gente? A saber lo que piensan esos. ¿Nosotros mismos? Nos da igual. Entonces, ¿quién juzga y porqué?-A Sophie le dolía antes la pierna como me duele la cabeza ahora.-Mañana, el proyecto Enlace será juzgado por alguien a quien no debería importarle. ¿Por qué?

-Eh...¿Para probarnos?-Seguro que haber contestado con otra pregunta no ayuda.-A mi madre también le han hecho pasar un examen para su nuevo trabajo allí. ¡Buah! Pruebas y más pruebas.

-Aún no habéis ido allí y ya os imponen pruebas para tal y para cual. Eso debe de ser como el colmo de ser engreído.

-Pero estaremos bien.-Y más aún que Sophie vuelve a hablar como una niña normal. Mi cabeza necesitará una buena noche de descanso para recuperarse de...eso.

-¡Estaréis bien! Aunque esa gente y sus pruebas parezca bastante plasta. ¡Es aquí!

-Por fin.

-¿Estás cansado ya?

-No suelo caminar tanto.

-¿Esto es caminar demasiado para ti?-Preguntó aguantándose una risita.

Nos hemos parado delante de un edificio de aspecto antiguo pero muy bonito y bien conservado. Parece un edificio de ricos. No tenía a Sophie por una niña de casa buena.

Sophie se giró y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Me froté un brazo y miré al suelo.

-Bueno, pues...hasta que nos veamos. _Au revoir, _Sophie.

-Lo que sea. _¡Auf vidersen_, Axel! Y...

-Cuídate-Dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Nos reímos por última vez y Sophie pulsó un botón del interfono con la nariz. Seguro que lo ha hecho montones de veces.

Dijo algo en alemán. Cuando ya empezaba a volver a casa, la oí decir:

-¡Sigues estando muy rojo! ¡Háztelo mirar! ¡Y haz más ejercicio, que eres un debilucho! ¡Y preocúpate menos! ¡Y-!

-¡Que lo dejes, maldita sea!

-D-P-E-

Al pasar por el parque, pensé en que habría muchos más en Carcasona y que no lo echaré demasiado de menos.

-D-P-E-

Ya en casa.

_-¡Bonne nuit!_

Silencio total y todas las luces apagadas. Todos deben de estar durmiendo ahora. Finalmente pude desplomarme sobre la cama. Si tuviese que dar un paso más, me desmayaría.

He salido con Sophie a escondidas y además he llegado tarde por primera vez. ¡Me siento como un chico mayor ahora! Lo de antes cuenta como cita (aunque no lo hayamos dicho en voz alta) porque hemos estado solos fuera de la escuela y no hemos hecho deberes. (Los mayores no saben esto). Aprovecharé para escribir sobre eso en mi diario (y ponerme todo colorado mientras, ya de pasada) ahora que nadie me ve...

_Una entrada en la que escribí cosas como "primera cita", "primer beso" y "sirenita varada" después..._

Me giré hacia Guileon como si me hubiera descubierto.

-Tú no digas nada, ¿eh?-Susurré señalándolo con el boli. Le sonreí.-Como si él entendiera de qué estoy hablando.

¡Mañana será el gran día! ¡El día que he esperado desde siempre! Largarnos de París para siempre, el inicio del proyecto Enlace, una nueva escuela donde seré el mayor de la clase...Aunque seguiré sin tener una habitación para mí solo.

Me fui durmiendo pensando, por primera vez en toda mi vida:

"¡Quiero que sea mañana ahora mismo!"

-D-P-E-

_La mañana siguiente. A...las...7..._

"Pegasus fantasy..."-Empezó a entonar triunfalmente el despertador musical. Porque por supuesto que tengo un despertador musical, como todo el mundo.

¿Quién osa perturbar mi sueño a esta hora...?

Me di media vuelta e hice callar al despertador con un puñetazo amplio y estiloso. Podría parecer que lo hago aposta, pero no es verdad. Además, me he hecho algo de daño en los nudillos yo solo. Sacudí la mano y me levanté con un sonoro bostezo.

-¡Buenos días, Guileon!-Salté de la cama y me tropecé con las sábanas por poco al intentarlo.

-Acuérdate de tomarte tus medicinas antes de que parta el tren dentro de 58 minutos y no ahora, Axel-Oí a papá decir desde el comedor. ¿Cómo sabe que ya estoy despierto?

-¡_Oui_, papá!

Y ya podría saludar antes de dar órdenes. Especialmente sobre cosas que ya sé.

Me dirigí a la ventana a paso firme cual soldado y empecé a decir haciendo una voz grave:

-¡_Bon jour_, Guileon!-Sigue durmiendo como si nada porque aún le faltan 57 minutos para su hora de despertarse. Ningún ruido cambia eso.-¡Como ya sabrás, hoy empieza un proyecto muy importante...El tuyo! ¡Papá lo ha creado por ti, así que más vale que te portes muy bien! ¡Y ábranse esas ventanas! ¡Que hoy será...!-Las abrí extendiendo los brazos con fuerza...

...-El día más nublado de nuestras vidas.-Dije con mi voz normal y nada grave.-Jo.

Tan nublado que no se ve el sol y las farolas de la calle siguen encendidas.

Guileon, por cierto, seguirá durmiendo hasta que su despertador musical empiece a entonar una canción rara en inglés que a mí me da sueño. No sé que de "_honest man_" o algo así. (Encima, la cantante suena como si le estuvieran haciendo no sé qué mientras canta) (1).

Me acerqué a su cama y me senté delante de él. La misma imagen de todos los días: Los ricitos negros hechos un lío sobre la cara y un brazo sujetando firmemente a su osito de peluche Guillaume. Un osito de peluche con garras y cara sonriente. No entiendo como parece gustarle tanto esa cosa siniestra.

Apoyé la cara en las manos y me quede mirando fijamente a Guileon. Viéndolo así, parece normal. Hasta que se despierte, abra los ojos y demuestre ser el de siempre.

...Debería dejar de pensar en esa clase de cosas deprimentes. Y menos ahora que quedan 54 minutos hasta que salga nuestro tren. Casualmente, entre que Guileon no soporta estar con muchas personas a la vez y que necesitaremos tiempo para instalarnos, compramos billetes para el primer tren del día, que precisamente sale justo cuando él se despierta, lo que quiere decir...

Que alguien tendrá que despertarlo antes de su hora. Bueno, se lo diré a ma-.

-Y despierta a tu hermano.-Ordenó papá.-¿Que tengo que despertarlo yo?

-No me hagas repetirme, pequeño-Odio que me llame así.

-¿Pero cómo lo hago?

-Como su cuidador, deberías poder hacerlo.

¿Cuidador? ¡Soy el hermano mayor en el que tanto confía, no un cuidador cualquiera! ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así?

Si le interrumpo sus horarios, ya sé como se pondrá. Y no sé si eso me asusta más que la reacción de nuestros padres si fallo y a Guileon le da un ataque: Mamá se pondrá rabiosa y empezará a echarme la bronca a gritos por "haberle provocado" (y después se disgustará) y papá me dará una larga lección sobre como se hacen las cosas. ¡Que se ocupe él, si es tan sabio! Suspiré.

¡Oh, vamos! Llevo 6 años haciéndole de canguro. Ya me he enfrentado a rabietas suyas antes. Comparado con esas, despertarle antes de su hora fija será...¿más o menos sencillo? Mamá dice que le hable normal. Probemos:

-¡_Bon jour_! ¡Despierta! -Olisqueé el aire-¡Huele a desayuno! ¡Todos estamos despiertos menos tú! ¡Faltan 54 minutos para que salga nuestro tren! ¡Arriba ya, hombre!...¿Por favor?-Recordé la importancia de llamarle por su nombre-¡Guil, que llegaremos tarde!-No me oye. Y no sé porque no me sorprende.

Le agarré del hombro y lo sacudí despacio. Fruncí el ceño.

-¡Si alguien te sacude, tienes que despertarte! ¡Es una norma básica!

Lo sacudí lo más fuerte que me permitieron mis fuerzas mañaneras. O séase, muy ligeramente más fuerte.

-¡Gui-le-oon!

Así no hay manera. Tragué saliva al darme cuenta del último recurso: Tocarle directamente. Y él odia eso. Cuánto agradecería algún consejo ahora mismo...

Le toqué la mejilla con el dedo con el cuidado con el que uno se acerca a un explosivo. Guileon aulló muy fuerte y lanzó su mano contra mí. Lo esquivé con un salto hacia atrás por los pelos. Suerte que tengo buenos reflejos.

Está muy tenso, jadeando y tiene la mano como congelada. Calma, Axel: Según mamá, no debo ponerme nervioso o él lo notará. Y debo hacerme entender muy bien y conseguir que se vista y venga directamente a desayunar sin perder tiempo. ¿Alguna exigencia más?

Aunque intente mantener la calma, me tiembla un poquito la voz:

-Ya sé que te he despertado antes de tu hora-Guileon aulló aún más fuerte que antes y tuve que taparme las orejas-¡pero es que nuestro tren también sale a las 8!-Lo grité en vez de decirlo por los nervios.

Guileon miró nuestra habitación como si no supiese donde estamos. Y ...

...se ha calmado. Ahora solo parece que tenga mucho sueño.

Hice un largo suspiro de alivio. ¿Tanta preocupación por esto?

Guileon se ha caído de la cama.

-¿Estás bien?

Guleon se ,iró in momento la mano y se levantó.

-Bueno, date pris-Guileon ha empezado a cambiarse conmigo delante como si nada. Salí corriendo mientras decía:

-¡Por lo menos espérate a estar solo para eso, tío!

Ya fuera de la habitación, me encontré con mamá.

-Cuánto ruido tan temprano.-Refunfuñó.

-Lo siento, ¿vale?

-Pero lo has calmado enseguida.-Me revolvió el pelo-Bien hecho, hermano mayor.

-...Estás desnuda.-Y atontada.

-...Ya lo sé. Es que a tu pa-

Señalé su habitación.

-¡No quiero saberlo!¡Y ve a vestirte!

-Sí, mamá...

-¡Y date prisa, que llegamos tarde!

Me pasé el desayuno sonriendo.

-D-P-E-

_Un desayuno en el que Guileon casi se echó los cereales por encima tras intentar comerse la caja al no distingirla del plato (porque tiene sueño, quizás, a él nunca le pasan esas cosas) después..._

En el coche.

-¡Adiós para siempre, edificio feo!-Me despedí sonriendo.

A estas horas, solo nosotros estamos aquí. Por primera vez, me fijé en las calles de la ciudad envenenada: las calles vacías, las carreteras vacías y las ventanas cerradas. Sin nadie más echando humos, el aire de la ciudad de fuera sería algo más respirable para mí, quizás. Pero no puedo saberlo. Pero no importa saberlo. ¿Será porque no importa saberlo? ¿Se sentirá igual el parque? Quizá él viva. ¿O tal vez morirá? ¿Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente, si yo supiese que ha muerto el parque, si muere? ¿Moriría, sabiendo la ciudad (La ciudad es su gente, Korzeau...Cállate) que lo necesita? ¿Lo sabe la ciudad, que no mantiene el equilibrio? ¿Como estará eso sin mí? La ciudad nunca ha estado tan bonita. Oigo un coche llamado "escarabajo". Que apropiado. Un transporte envenenado de la ciudad. No es tu hora, cochecito. Vuelve a tu casa y quédate ahí 10 minutos más. Siempre fastidiando.

-¡Holax!

¿Es que siempre la oigo antes de verla? Me giré y asomé solo los ojos. Sophie está en el coche de atrás, agitando los brazos a tope. La saludé tímidamente porque su padre (que no me soporta) acaba de verme.

Su padre es el típico alemán con constitución de armario, cara cuadrada y de pocos amigos y, para rematar, un ridículamente pasado de moda rapado tipo militar. En cambio, la mamá de Sophie es todo lo contrario: Algo bajita (casi parece una hermana mayor) y con un gracioso parecido a ella, (¿como es que todos nos parecemos tanto a nuestras mamás?) sonrisa permanente incluida, aunque en su caso no sé si resulta simpática o de mal rollete, y con el pelo siempre recogido en una trenza larga. Ella también me saludó como si fuéramos amigos.

Primero me dice Sophie que mejor que no me vean, y después los trae aquí a propósito. Lógica de Sophie.

Sophie hizo visera con la mano y señaló a Guileon. Le di media vuelta con cuidado, le cogí la muñeca y le hice saludar. Indiqué con señas que estaba durmiendo. Sophie se rascó la cabeza en plan "¿Qué?" y yo hice un gesto en plan "Da igual". Noté la mirada fulminante de su padre todo el tiempo cuál mirilla láser hasta que llegamos a la estación.

"Herr Drei..."

Mientras Sophie bajaba del coche, llevé a Guileon al banco más cercano porque parece todo mareado (normalmente no es así para nada). Tiene un aspecto de lo más curioso hoy, con su mochila gigante en forma de concha de caracol (le encanta y siempre la lleva al salir de casa) y un abrigo peludo que, como toda la ropa que lleva, le va grande.

-Sophie nos ha hecho venir-Dijo su padre en tono gruñón.

-¡No te confundas, Axel!-empezó ella- No he hecho que mis papás me traigan aquí para que te conozcan ni he venido para despedirme de ti, ¿eh?

Se acercó a Guileon y le dijo:

-¡Hola! ¡Pareces más dormido de lo normal!-Guileon no parece haberla visto siquiera.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se puso entre nuestras familias. Dijo:

-_Bon jour_, _herr_ Korzeau.-Solo ella puede llamar así a nuestro padre sin que sea un insulto.-Papá. Mamá. -Señaló a Guileon y después me señaló a mí-Estos son amigos míos. ¿Algún problema?

Me llevé la mano a la frente. Justo cuando su padre iba a decir algo su madre intervino:

_-¿Ya?_-Preguntó.

Y entonces los dos se batieron en un épico duelo de aguantar la mirada. Para sorpresa de todos, cada vez que parecía que él iba a decir algo o a moverse, miraba a su novia como si lo parara de golpe. No tardó en dejarlo correr. Seguro que no porque ahora le parezca bien que sea amigo de Sophie sino en plan "que remedio..."

-Disculpen a Rupert.-¿Se llama Rupert? ¡Pfft!-Nunca está de buen humor.-El tal Rupert resopló y se fue hacia su coche a esperar a la familia con los brazos cruzados.-_Mademoiseille_ Korzeau-Dijo en un tono sorprendentemente educado, se acercó a mamá y le cogió la mano-mamá le sonrió de inmediato-_Hildegarn von Drei_.-Le besó el anillo de casada, que es como los brazaletes de la amistad americanos pero en pequeño, caro y cutre.

-Serraune Korzeau. Un placer conocerla. ¿Es que en Alemania es costumbre que las mujeres besen los anillos de casada de otras mujeres delante de sus familias?

-No. ¿Es que acaso la han desposado?

-Claro que no, _Mademoiseille Drei_.

-Solo Hilde, por favor.

Sophie y yo hicimos la misma mueca al mismo tiempo.

-¿Las amigas hacen eso aquí?-Preguntó Sophie.-Porque yo no hago esas cosas, ¿eh?

-Diría que no.

-Vale, que "en Francia, haz como los franceses", pero esto es demasiado.

-La frase no es así.

-Sí lo es.

-Y después los raros somos nosotros.

-Tú más.

Entonces vino papá y le dijo a Sophie:

-¿Ahora eres amiga de Axel?

-_Oui_, _monsieur Korzeau_.

-Recuerda que es un chico enfermizo y muy delicado.

-_Oui_, _monsieur Korzeau_.

-Papá, me estás avergonzando...-le dije en voz baja.

-Asegúrate de tratarle con cuidado.-Ja, ja.

-_Oui_, _monsieur Korzeau_. Como a una princesa.-Se giró hacia mí para hacerme una cara en plan "este tío exagera mogollón".

Si tuviese ahora mi gorra, me taparía la cara con ella.

Entonces oí nuestro tren a lo lejos. ¡Por fin!

-Bueno-dijo Sophie-Ya es la hora. ¡Su carruaje, _mylady_!-acabó de decir extendiendo un brazo.

-¿Quién es "_mylady_"?-Preguntó papá.

-Eh...Esa de ahí-señaló a mamá.

-¡_Oui_, _oui_, ya sabemos que no captas las bromas!-Empujé a papá dentro del tren.

Mientras, Guileon se ha levantado del banco y viene corriendo hacia nosotrosy casi le da a Sophie, que lo esquivó chulamente.

Al pasar por delante de Sophie ella se despidió con la mano y le dijo:

_-_¡_Auf viderssen_, Guil! ¡Y no te asustes por tonterías como siempre!

_-_¡_Pasajeros al tren_!-Dijo un hombre por un altavoz lo bastante fuerte como para despertar a todo París. Guileon retrocedió un momento como si le hubiese empujado una fuerte racha de viento.

Entramos, al fin, en el tren.

-Pasaporte.

Desde mi cómodo asiento, miré como se llevaban a Sophie al coche.

-¡Hasta que nos veamooos, Axeel!-La oí despedirse desde lejos.

-Pasaporte, niño.

-¡Hasta que nos veamooos, Sophiee!

Miré el coche en el que se la llevaban hasta que se perdió de vista. Pero no dejaré que eso me ponga tris-

-¡El pasaporte, niño!

Ah, es el revisor. ¿Por qué grita tanto? Le di el pasaporte.

-Bien. ¿Pasaporte?-Le dijo a Guileon, que se giró un poco hacia la ventana.-¡Venga, que no tengo toda la mañana!

-Tiene que llamarle por su nombre. Se llama Guileon-informé al revisor, que ahora parece molesto.

-¡Guileon Korzeau, el pasaporte!-¿Y ahora qué le pasa?

-Guil, que ese es el revisor. ¡Fíjate en el uniforme que lleva!-Lo miró un momento y sacó su pasaporte tan rápido que casi le da en la cara con él. Lo cogió.

-Bien-dijo el revisor, y empezó a irse-tu hermanita es un poco lenta.

-¡Es un niño!-Siempre igual. Si no llevara ese abrigo de chica...

Y así, partimos hacia Carcasona. Nos esperan 9 horas largas de viaje. Mejor me cojo este cómic para pasar el rato. ¿Como es posible que este dragón tan gordinflas sea tan rápido, por cierto?

-D-P-E-

Un rato después, cuando el paisaje se volvió un poco más de montaña, dejé de leer y me giré para mirar por la venta-oh, Guileon ya se ha despertado.

-¡_Bon jour_, Guileon!-Otra vez-¿Ya estás despierto de verdad?

Guileon hizo un aullido bajo.

-...¿Eso quiere decir sí?-Sé que no va a responderme de todas maneras.

Pero papá dice que le va bien que le hable.

-¿Qué te parece el tren? A ti te encantan los trenes, ¿no? Pues ahora estás en uno de verdad. ¿A que es mucho mejor ir en uno que leer sobre ellos en los libros? Esos tan complicados que te gusta tanto leer. Normal que te asuste un poco al principio, nunca debes de haber ido tan rápido como hoy. Leíste sobre Carcasona en cuanto te dijimos que nos mudaríamos allí. ¡Será porque a ti también te gusta ir a sitios nuevos, como a todos los otros niños! ¿Sabes? Siempre he querido ir a nuevos sitios. Sitios de campo, ¿eh? No ciudades feas como París. Pero aún nos queda bastante para llegar. ¿Recuerdas tu horario? A la 1 iremos al vagón restaurante a comer. Sí, ya sé que nos estaremos moviendo, pero come algo. Aunque sea poquito. Aunque no sea la comida de casa por una vez, ¿vale? Llegaremos a Carcasona hacia las 5 de la tarde. Estaremos en nuestra nueva casa antes de las 6. ¡Qué ganas tengo de verla! ¿Cómo crees que será nuestra nueva casa? O...-¿Cómo te gustaría que fuera? Y también estará nuestra nueva escuela y...tú tendrás tu...clase especial-que raro me suena todavía-con la gente del Enlace. Pórtate bien con ellos. ¡Intentan entenderte y ayudarte!...Como yo.

Pero no me ha estado escuchando para nada. Ni siquiera se molesta a mirar el paisaje con sus campos y sus montañas. ¿Y le va bien que le hable?

En vez de eso, se ha puesto a leer su libro otra vez. ¿Qué estará leyendo con tanto interés, por cierto?

Con mucho cuidado de no caerme, me senté en el asiento de delante de Guileon y le levanté un poco el libro para ver qué es.

...¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas? ¡Y en inglés! ¿Sabes leer en 2 idiomas pero no hablas?

-D-P-E-

_9 horas de viaje y una comida en la que no conseguimos que Guileon no probase bocado después..._

Vemos las murallas de Carcasona a lo lejos. ¡Por fin! ¡Nunca he estado sentado tantas horas seguidas y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia!

_Un ratito después..._

-¡Llegamos!-Exclamé.-¡Parece una ciudad medieval, con esas murallas y torres! ¡Que chul-!

-Torreones-me corrigió papá-Y deja de gritar.

-_Oui_, _oui_, ya.

-D-P-E-

Cuando el tren paró, Guileon saltó de su asiento y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

Antes de que nadie pudiese haberle dicho que parase, ya se había dado de cabeza contra la puerta, pero no parece haberse hecho daño (eso está bien, pero...). Cuando estas empezaron a abrirse, él intentó hacer fuerza para que se abrieran más rápido.

-¡Guil, para!-Le llamé-¡Ya salimos!

Tuve que salir corriendo tras él. Vaya manera de llegar.

Una vez fuera del tren, Guileon miró a su alrededor y, después, empezó a correr hacia delante.

Hay un hombre alto en medio.

-_Bon jo-_Le aparté de un empujón.

-¿¡Es que no puedes estarte quieto ni 2 minutos!?-Oí gritar a mamá.

Guileon paró en seco. Está normal de nuevo. Yo también me detuve a recuperar el aliento.

-Ahora vamos a casa, ¿vale?-Le recordé a Guileon. Algo me dice que se quedará aquí plantado durante 2 minutos exactamente y después se echará a correr otra vez.

Él hizo un aullido muy bajo. Eso querrá decir "vale", supongo.

Mientras los de la mudanza se encargan de llevar nuestras cosas a casa, el hombre alto de antes está quitándose el polvo del traje.

-Perdón, _monsieur_, no quería tirarle.-Aunque también podría decir: No haber estado en medio, capullo.

-Seguro que no. Niños de hoy en dí-...¡Ah, _bon jour_!-Saludó a mis padres con una amplia sonrisa.¡Solo ha tardado 0,7 segundos en cambiar de humor!-_Monsieur Ko-_

-¿Quién es usted?-Contestó papá en tono antipático.

Guileon está dándole un vistazo a cada pequeño detalle de la estación, así que aproveché para fijarme en el hombre alto de antes, tanto, que casi parece que lo hayan estirado. Lleva gafas, tiene un tonto remolino engominado en el pelo y hasta su cabeza parece algo alargada. O eso o se está quedando calvo.

-Me llamo Jean, abog-

-¿Qué hace aquí y qué pretende? No necesito defensa como un criminal. Guileon tampoco. Vuelva a lo suyo y apártese.

Jean levantó las manos.

-Tranquilícese, por favor. Solo he venido a darle la bienvenida a nuestra ciudad y a rec-

-Estoy citado esta tarde en el Palacio de Justicia a las 7. Nunca descuido mis horarios.

-...Bien. Solo decirle que su proyecto lo juzgará el juez Janusse, el más importante de la ciudad.

Si que se lo toman en serio.

-No me importa como se lla-.

-¡_Mademoiseille Korzeau_! Qué raro ver a una mujer de la capital por aquí. ¡Me encanta su sombrero! Espero que no se aburra en nuestra pequeña provincia.-Fue a besarle la mano, pero mamá la retiró y ofreció la otra.

-¡Por favor, que ahí llevo el anillo! ¿Qué diría mi Franzaune si le viera? Por cierto, yo nunca me aburro.

-Y también va usted a la última moda.-¿Los trajes con faldones largos en plan supervillano están de moda ahora?

-¿Podemos irnos ya?-Pregunté. Los mayores siempre están con sus saludos y protocolos. Menudo rollo.

Jean se acercó a Guileon y a mí. Noté a Guileon pegado a mi espalda. Jean hizo una sonrisa desagradable al decir:

-_Bon jour_, niños. ¿Cuál es el especial?

Me crucé de brazos.

-¿Y a usted que le parece?

-¡Oh, qué modales más malos! Deberías responder mejor a tus mayores. Solo intento ser amigable-Con esa cara suya, es difícil-¿Le importaría salir a saludarme?-Guileon se agarró a mí con más fuerza aún.-No estéis tan a la defensiva. Este juicio es solo para asegurarnos que este proyecto vuestro va de acuerdo a nuestras normas. Terminará enseguida y después todo seguirá su curso. En tu habitación tienes un monitor médico en el que podrás revisarte todo lo que necesites tú mismo.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Lo acabo de decir. Es muy sencillo de utilizar. En fin, adiós, niños. Un gendarme vendrá a buscar a vuestro padre a la hora convenida. Sed buenos.-Y se fue caminando deprisa.

Menudo plasta.

-D-P-E-

_Un viajecito en coche y una instalación después..._

-Como te lo digo, Sophie. ¡Una casa de 2 pisos!-Mordí otro pedazo de queso.

-¿Y qué tal? ¿Guapa la ciudad?

Miré por la ventana.

-Esta ciudad parece como de cuento. Un cuento de verdad, con restos de torres y murallas y castillos entre los edificios normales...Una ciudad qué podré explorar como quiera.

-...Ya. ¿Pero te gusta o no?

-Ya lo creo que me gusta-dije en un suspiro.

-Ugh...

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Na. Es solo que mamá está enseñándole a papá a cambiarme los vendajes. Es muy torpe... Y pica. Menos mal que no estás viendo lo que hay debajo...

-Eugh.-De fondo oí "Así no, Rup. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que expli-?"

-¿Es que la niña tiene que ponerse a hablar por teléfono justamente ahora? ¡Seguro que lo hace para fastidiar! ¿Es ese muerto viviente de Axel, verdad?

Alguien ha llamado a la puerta. Debe de ser el gendarme.

-Bueno, ahora tengo que colgar. Aún tengo cosas que hacer. Ya nos llamaremos, ¿eh? ¡Cuídate! ¡_Au revoir, Sophie!_

-¡_Auf vidersen_, Axel!-De fondo oí "Las vendas no se ponen a lo largo, pedazo de animal."-Colgué.

Cuando papá abrió la puerta para irse, vimos que el que ha llamado es un gendarme alto y fuerte que lleva una especie de visor que le tapa media cara. Qué

-Le llevaré al Palacio de Justicia.-Dijo con total aburrimiento.

-Este es el que me dijeron que me llevaría.-Dijo papá sin apartar la vista.

Guileon está al lado de la puerta con su gran mochila a la espalda.

-Quédat-Le dijo papá.

Guileon aulló muy fuerte.

-¡Está bien! ¡De acuerdo! -Papá solo reacciona así muy poco a menudo.-Puedes venir. Pero no aúlles a la gente de la calle. ¿Entendido?

-Yo también vengo-Dije-. Así doy una vuelta.

-Lo que él ha dicho.-Le dijo al gendarme.-Subió al piso de arriba.

-¡Serraune, que ya estás arreglada!-Dijo papá.

Mamá volvió a bajar enseguida con un simple vestido blanco.

-Creo que lo más apropiado en esta situación es desarreglarme lo más posible-dijo-se metió las manos en la cabellera y las sacó de golpe, sacudiendo la cabeza como en un anuncio de champú y deshaciendo todo su peinado. No sabía que podía hacer eso.

Papá se la quedó mirando fijamente

-Serra...-Empezó papá.

-¿Sí, Franz?

-...Quedas bien así.

-Ju, ju, Franz...Adelante, niños.

-Mientras no molesten, pueden venir.-Nos dijo el gendarme con su simpatía habitual.

Y así, salimos.

-D-P-E-

Es nuestra primera salida a Carcasona, y Guileon parece aún más asustadizo de lo normal.

-¿Chula la ciudad, eh, Guil?-Parece estar más pendiente de los edificios que de nosotros.-Tampoco es como en tu libro.

Nuestros padres se han quedado atrás hablando:

-_Merci_ por venir, Serra.

-Psè.-Cogió a papá por el brazo y se nos acercó para que la oyera el gendarme.-Un paseo por Carcasona y mi querido enfrentándose a todo un _monsieur_ juez que se lo toma todo demasiado en serio. ¿Como podía no venir?

-Si con "demasiado en serio" quiere decir que _monsieur_ Janusse exagera, sepa que usted también le debe respeto y obediencia. Y es un juicio, no un enfrentamiento . Si lo fuera, yo no sería tan amable con ustedes, ni estarían tan tranquilos. Ya que se toma esto como un espectáculo, _Mademoiseille Korzeau_, al menos tenga la decencia de no decirlo. En eso podría aprender un poco de su hijo pequeño.

Mamá soltó su típico "ja" antes de decir:

-Nunca escucha. Harás mejor apoyándote en tus nuevos amigos cuando los tengas, Axel.

-Si...Ya veremos...-respondí.

Ella y papá volvieron a quedarse atrás pero, con todo este silencio, les oigo perfectamente:

-Serraune.-Solo la llama así cuando está serio de verdad. Más aún.-Guileon está siendo valiente hoy.

-_Oui_...

-Debo pedirte algo.

-Lo que sea.

-No intervengas en el juicio.

-¿Por qué, Franzaune? Yo también formo parte de esto. También se trata de mi hijo.-Por favor, que no se peleen ahora por eso...-No me pidas que me calle y no haga nada.

-Por eso. Recuerda que vienes por Guileon, no por mí. Tú debes quedarte a su lado y mantenerte serena pase lo que pase. Si tú puedes, él también podrá.

-..._Oui_, Franzaune.

El gendarme empezó a ir más lento y ahora lo tengo justo al lado.

-Oye, muchacho. Si alguna vez te pasa algo, acude a mí. Soy el responsable de la seguridad de vuestro barrio, así que nos veremos a menudo.

-_Merci. _Es una ciudad muy bonita. -Le dije en mi tono más educado._-_Guileon, ¿recuerdas muestro horario? Ahora iremos al juicio ese, ahí dejaremos que las palabras de nuestro padre nos arrullen y volveremos a casa antes de las 9. Él se encargará de todo.-Me acerqué un poco más al gendarme.

-"¿Nuestro padre?" Es raro encontrar a muchachos tan educados hoy en día.

-_Merci_.-Me acerqué un poco más al gendarme.

-Parece que le tienes muchísimo respeto.

-Claro.-Me acerqué un poco más al gendarme. Ahora no nos oirá nadie.-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, _monsieur_?

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿A qué viene esto del juicio?-Dije, dejando estar mi tono educado de mentira.

-Ya os lo habrá explicado _monsieur_ Jean.

-Eso no es una respuesta. El proyecto Enlace ni os va ni os viene.

-No me hables de tú.

-A papá y a Guileon les dará igual, pero yo no soy tan ingenuo. ¿Qué queréis de verdad?

-Que el susodicho proyecto vaya de acuerdo a nuestro orden. ¿Acaso pones en duda nuestro trabajo?

-Pues mira, sí. ¿Y porqué no nos lo dijeron antes, exactamente? Porque esto ha salido como de la nada y ahora te tenemos a ti vigilándonos y siendo pesado.

-Una impertinencia más y te mando a tu casa a patadas.

-D-P-E-

Un buen rato después, (si lo llego a saber, me llevo la bicicleta) llegamos a un bosque en el que no hay ni caminos, ni carreteras, ni nada que haga pensar que está justo al lado de una ciudad. Inspiré profundamente.

-Esto sí que es una excursión-dije.-¿Cómo es que el Palacio Justo está separado de la ciudad, por cierto?

-A _monsieur_ Janusse le gustan la tranquilidad y el silencio.-Explicó el gendarme.-Y se llama Palacio de Justicia. No incordies adrede, muchacho.

-Ni que le hubiesen hecho el castillo a su medida.-Dije.

Al salir del bosque después de una larga caminata (la verdad es que nos habríamos perdido sin el gendarme y que empiezan a dolerme las piernas) llegamos a un castillo como medieval muy grande y todo cuadriculado que parece estar enganchado a la montaña de atrás.

-El Palacio de Justicia.-Informó el gendarme

-Es tan viejo que le están creciendo plantas-dije.

-Es hiedra.-Explicó papá.

-Precioso.-Dijo mamá. Siempre ha sido una gran fan de las cosas viejas de narices.-Podríamos venir de picnic aquí si tuviéramos un mapa del bosque en condiciones. Guileon, a ti te gustan los mapas, dibujar y dibujar mapas. ¿Podrías hacer uno de la zona por donde hemos pasado?

-No se permite venir aquí a hacer picnics, _Mademoiseille Korzeau._ No empiece otra vez a molestar.

-Deme un respiro.-Dijo mamá como si estuviera harta de él e inclinó un poco su sombrero.

Cuánta vigilancia.

Leí las palabras que están grabadas encima del arco de entrada:

"Que no teman los justos de conciencia tranquila. Que no intenten escapar los culpables. Todos cuántos entren aquí, no podrán escapar de la justicia. "

Bufé.

-Que dramáticos se creen que son.

Me di media vuelta. Guileon se ha quedado inmóvil mirando las frasecitas fijamente.

-¿Entiendes lo que pone ahí?

Guileon hizo un aullido muy bajo.

-Quiero decir el significado, no las palabras en sí...

Guileon se agarró el lado derecho de la cabeza.

-Este...mejor déjalo estar...-Me giré de nuevo hacia el Palacio de Justicia.-¡Vamos!

El gendarme nos abrió las pesadísimas puertas de acero con una llave.

Así pues, entramos.

-D-P-E-

Aquí dentro hace un frío que pela. Creí que Jean estaría por aquí con su molesta sonrisa intentando hacerse el simpático y fracasando en el intento, pero no hemos visto a nadie más de momento.

Por dentro, el Palacio es como un edificio de oficinas. Parece que haya habido un montón de gente aquí hace poco. Por cierto, todas las luces están apagadas por alguna razón.

-¿Como ve por donde anda, _monsieur_ gendarme?-Pregunté. Quiero decir, visor oscuro y sin luz...

-No te preocupes por eso-Contestó el gendarme.

-El chico tiene razón-dijo papá-si fuerza tanto los ojos, tendrá problemas de visión en el futuro, y teniendo en cuenta su edad...

-_Merci_ por el consejo, _monsieur_. Ahora déjeme concentrarme.-Contestó el gendarme.

-Encima que le doy consejos.

Subimos escaleras y más escaleras. Y ahora mismo no estoy de humor para escaleras.

-¿No podemos subir en ascensor?-Pregunté.-Estoy algo cansado...

-No.-Contestó el gendarme.-Aún puedes andar, así que cállate.

-¡No seas quejica, Axel!-Me gruñó papá.

Bajé un poco la cabeza.

Después de subir como tropecientas escaleras y pico, estamos en un pasillo largo con (¡ya era hora!) luz.

¿...?

El pasillo está lleno de textos grabados, como si un libro hubiera esparcido todas sus páginas en él. Solo de verlo me da mareo. Como si no bastara con la altura...¿Cuánto habremos subido? Mejor no pregunto...

-¡Magnífico!-Dijo mamá-¿Qué es este pasillo?

-El Camino al Juzgado-Contestó el gendarme.-Todos los que son juzgados en nuestra ciudad pasan por aquí. En estos muros están escritas todas nuestras leyes.

-No es nada práctico-Dijo papá-Queda muy artístico, como si quisieran llamar la atención en exceso.-Mamá y yo apenas podemos aguantarnos la risa-¿Y si escriben más leyes alargan el pasillo?

-Nada de eso es necesario, _monsieur_ Korzeau-contestó el gendarme.

Miré atrás. Guileon ha dejado de seguirnos y está sentado en el suelo, leyendo las paredes con mucha atención. Mientras, mamá está pasando los dedos por ellas.

-¿Cómo no se menciona semejante construcción en la guía turística?-Preguntó-Todo esto es mucho más raro que el resto de Carcasona...Y se trata de un lugar importante.

-Se habrán comprado una guía anticuada.-Contestó el gendarme.-A ver si prestan más atención a lo que hacen.

-Nos dijeron que era la última.-Dijo mamá.

-¿Así que acaban de construir todo esto?-Pregunté.

-Sí.-Contestó el gendarme.

-¿...En tan poco tiempo?-Pregunté.

-Sí.-Contestó el gendarme.-Nuestros hombres trabajan duro.

Eso ya son muchas, pero que muchas cosas importantes que no sabíamos, ¿eh? ¿Cuántos despistes seguidos se cree que podemos tener antes de pensar que, igual, no sé yo, algo de esto no es como normal del todo?

Llegamos al final del pasillo, donde hay unas puertas iguales a las de la entrada. Arriba pone:

"Aquí está Janusse, quien juzga y condena". En letras grabadas.

-Qué presumido es.-Dije.

El gendarme nos abrió las puertas.

-Pasen.-Dijo-Yo estaré dentro vigilándoles mientras dure el juicio. Una vez haya acabado, les llevaré a su casa. No se les permite separarse de mí durante el trayecto de vuelta tampoco.

Entramos a una sala alta por donde se colaba la luz del atardecer por unas ventanas grandes. Si uno achina los ojos y se concentra mucho, hasta puede ver un poquito del techo. Delante, hay un solo banco, una barra de hierro en forma de arco (aquí les pirran los arcos), un mueble grande de madera con un plato de madera a un lado y una silla al otro. Hay una puerta al fondo a la derecha que es prácticamente idéntica a la pared y casi no se ve. Debajo del mueble, justo delante de nosotros, hay una hoguera encendida que ilumina toda la sala de naranja. ¡Bien, algo de calorcito! Y ni siquiera aquí hay nadie más.

Fuimos a sentarnos. Lo necesitaba.

Oímos unos golpes. La puerta a nuestra derecha se está abriendo.

-_Monsieur_ Janusse.

¿...Ese fósil es Janusse? Es la persona más vieja que he visto en mi vida. Tiene una larga barba blanca (que parece hecha de telarañas) que combina con su larga melena (que también parece hecha de telarañas) Lleva una larga bata negra con unas pequeñas hombreras cuadradas y un sombrero muy a la moda hace como un porrón de siglos y medio (si fuese un sombrero de punta, parecería un mago) del que cuelga una cinta roja que se le lía con el pelo. Camina muy lentamente con ayuda de un bastón con el martillito ese pequeñajo que llevan los jueces encima. (Por un momento, me lo imaginé levantando aquel trasto por encima de su cabeza y golpeando la mesa al grito de "¡Yo hago la justicia!" mientras una épica onda de choque se esparce por la sala).

Después de larguísimos minutos, Janusse alcanzó su silla y se sentó en ella con un suspiro de cansancio. La silla subió ella sola hasta colocarlo encima del mueble y delante de su mesa. Así que la silla sirve para eso.

Janusse cogió el final de su bastón y separó el martillo de él como cuando un mayor coge una copa de vino y golpeó la mesa con un giro de muñeca. Lo dejó allí.

La luz del atardecer le ilumina directamente y cae justo encima del arco de hierro. Qué teatral todo.

-Bienvenidos a Carcasona.-Dijo Janusse lentamente. Nos miró uno por uno con sus ojitos entrecerrados.-¿_Monsieur_ Korzeau, porqué ha traído a su familia?

-Yo solo vengo para acompañar a mi hermanito.-Dije.

-Lo mismo-dijo mamá.-Verá: Yo soy la madre de estos 2-Me rodeó el cuello con el brazo y me apretujó contra ella-Este es Axel, un hermano mayor de lo más responsable. Y este-le rodeó el cuello a Guileon con el otro brazo y lo apretujó contra ella-es el pequeño Guileon, un niño muy especial.-Mamá nos soltó.-Y la querida de ese hombre de ahí-señaló a papá con un gesto de cabeza.

-¿Y cómo es que viene la querida de _monsieur_ Korzeau en vez de su esposa?

-Franzaune y yo no estamos casados. Esto-mostró su anillo-es simple decoración.

-Estamos aquí-empezó Janusse-para discutir el llamado Proyecto Enlace, creación de _Monsieur_ Korzeau el Pedagogo.-Que anticuado ha sonado eso-Demuestre que a Guileon le pasa realmente algo extraño y aprobaré su proyecto. Recuerden que los niños tienen voz en esta sala igual que los adultos.-Sonreí-Me he leído esto.-Se sacó del bolsillo el libro de papá "Psicología y desarrollo del niño", que es tan pequeño que la portada es casi más gruesa que el resto del libro.-Explique en qué consiste su proyecto.

-Sería como una clase normal, solo que con menos niños, en la que ayudaremos a niños con problemas, como Guileon, a adaptarse. Intentaremos comunicarnos con ellos y entender qué les pasa, como si fuera una asignatura más.

-Creí que sería mucho más complicado.-"Solo lo preguntaba para ver si estaba atento, ¿eh?"

-Lo fácil es explicarlo.

-Decía-siguió el viejo-que se imaginen que acepto su proyecto. _Monsieur_ Korzeau, ¿a partir de qué distingue las supuestas necesidades especiales de su hijo del simple mal comportamiento?

-Hacen falta muchas observaciones y mucha paciencia.-Que me lo digan a mí...

-Explique cuáles exactamente.

-Cada caso es distinto. Le recuerdo que hay 3 niños más en el proyecto Enlace.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿como no están aquí? Esto también les afecta.

-Así que la diferencia entre la cordura y la locura, la normalidad y la rareza, la decide usted. Qué orgulloso es. O eso o no se da cuenta de lo que me está pidiendo.

-Sé perfectamente lo que le estoy pidiendo.

-Si le proporciono un espacio en nuestra escuela, a la que también acudirá Axel, para el Proyecto Enlace, habré entregado un espacio público a un pequeño grupo de personas. Usted pretende convertir la locura en autoridad y derecho de exigencia de lo que es de todos. ¿Acaso pretende que la mayoría se someta a los caprichos de unos pocos?-Así empiezan las tiranías-¿seguro?

-La educación de mi hijo no es un capricho.

-Ese espacio servirá para que cualquiera pueda justificar sus actos-Este tío exagera cada vez más-. Y todo lo que necesitarán es su aprobación, y está claro que su juicio no es de fiar. No puedo otorgarle semejante autoridad a un simple pedagogo. ¿Como demuestra que sus criterios de distinción son válidos?

-Se ha de estudiar caso por caso.

-¿Reglas diferentes según la persona? No es justo. Si le dejo crear ese espacio para gente diferente-¡me gusta como suena!-¿en qué se convertiría su hijo? Si realmente ha nacido tan diferente a todos y sigue creciendo así, será un como árbol torcido. Y eso no está bien para él tampoco.

-Guileon no es un árbol.

-No me diga. No hay lugar para árboles torcidos en Carcasona, solo para árboles rectos y sanos.

-Puede haber belleza en el retorcimiento.-Dijo mamá-¿Quién se queda parado en la calle mirando un árbol recto y normal, aparte de usted?-¿Ahora esto va de árboles?-En un mundo de rectitud, solo lo retorcido destaca.

-No llame "retorcido" a su hijo. Es un insulto.

-Oigh, vamos, solo digo que no es como los demás. Como se pone usted por nada.

-¿Y porqué lo dice así, _mademoiseille_?

Jopé con Janusse. Todo le afecta.

-Soy poetisa en mis reatos libres, así que ya me perdonará usted si no entiende todo lo que digo.

-Ya. El curso de acción a seguir es enseñarle a ser como todos.-Qué típico.-Lo digo también por él. El Enlace lo aparta de la gente y le dice cosas como "no eres como todos los demás y no irás a clase con ellos" y crecerá rodeado de gente extraña.-Ya está rodeado de gente extraña.-Además, estar apartado de los otros niños le hará sentirse muy solo. E incluso é l necesita amigos, aunque ahora no tenga ninguno. Por muy seria que parezca una persona desde fuera, en el fondo, también siente y padece. Que no lo muestre en absoluto no cambia eso.

La verdad es que nunca se me había ocurrido nada de eso...

Janusse miró a Guileon y le dijo: "¿Seguro que esto te parece bien, pequeño?"

Guileon siguió mirando fijamente el mueble y yo le miré a él.

-Además, ¿no se lleva bien con su hermano Axel?

-_Oui_, pero...

-Entonces es perfectamente capaz de acudir a una clase normal y adaptarse ahí. Uno no puede adaptarse al mundo desde fuera de él.

-Eso sería lo ideal, pero si no es posible no lo es. Debemos fijarnos en como es, no en como quisiéramos que fuera.

-Imagine por un momento que acepto su proyec-

Guileon se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Aún no he acabado, niño insolente!

-¡Regresa al banco ahora mismo!-Ordenó el gendarme.

Y Guileon volvió corriendo tras casi caerse como 4 veces. Suspiré.

-No pretendo apartar a Guileon de ningún lado.

-Entiendo. ¿Cómo debería seguir este juicio?

¿Qué?

-¿_Pardon_?

-Su proyecto está siendo juzgado, pero hay 2 caminos a seguir. Elija: ¿Guileon se comporta así porque es así, o Guileon se comporta así porque usted se lo dice?-¿Pero qué dice este?-O esconder que no deja que Guileon hable.-Rechiné un poquito los dientes. Siempre la misma maldita pregunta.

-Yo nunca le diría que se comportara así.

-Entonces, elige usted la opción primera-¿Y ahora porqué habla como un libro de esos de elegir aventuras?- Puedes decir la verdad, pequeño, no pasa nada...-Guileon se quedó como estaba-Entonces, ¿él es así?

-_Oui_. ¿A qué viene la segunda opción?

-¿Seguro que Guileon no es normal y este proyecto suyo solo pretende demostrar algo? Enviar algún mensaje concreto a la gente.

\- _Oui:_ Que Guileon puede aprender a adaptarse al mundo, pero solo a su manera. Él es diferente y sus capacidades también. Y, aunque no hable, puedo asegurar que es en realidad muy inteligente para su edad.

-Sus notas dicen lo contrario.

-Porque la enseñanza tradicional no vale para él.

-Excusas.

-No son excusas. A Guileon tampoco le gusta que sea así. Pero en realidad tiene unas capacidades mentales fuera de lo común.

-¿Acaso atribuye poderes a la locura?

-No-pero la verdad es que eso sería bastante guay.

-Entonces tenga cuidado con sus palabras, _Monsieur_ Korzeau.

-Me refería a que, por ejemplo, puede recordar cada instante de su vida.

-Seguro que no. ¿Y para qué le serviría eso, de todos modos? No contaría yo el tener tal memoria de elefante como algo excepcionalmente útil.

-Le aseguro que Guileon demostrará de lo que es capaz, pero necesita un espacio y unas atenciones especiales. Tiene muchísimo potencial, pero necesita un ambiente adecuado para que este crezca.

-Así que este proyecto también trata de eso.-Aquí-Señaló el libro-se dice que Guileon no ha pronunciado una sola palabra en su vida. -Ahora preguntará si solo está llamando la atención.-¿Cómo sabemos que no está simplemente tratando de llamar la atención?

-Si quisiera llamar la atención, simplemente se comportaría como un niño normal.-Pero seguro que no nos cree.

-Que es lo que es. No me creo que un niño de 7 años sea incapaz de hablar.

-Si pudiese hablar, lo habría hecho ya.

-¿Y eso tiene algo que ver con no reaccionar ante nada? Guileon Korzeau, ¿te importaría mirar aquí arriba?-El siguió mirando fijamente hacia delante.-Qué maleducado. ¿Y eso le hace especial?

-Es...diferente.

-Eso ni siquiera cuenta como excusa.-Ahora dirá que es un creído-Solo quiere que le llamen especial y qué le digan que es diferente a los demás para satisfacer su absurdo orgullo personal. Uno no debe ganarse la atención de los demás obrando mal-Ya, claro.

-Él no es así en absoluto. Si lo conociera, lo entendería.

-Si lo conociera, entendería igualmente que usted miente y que es un mal padre que le consiente todo a su hijo por excusas. He leído sobre sus rabietas provocadas por cosas sin importancia.

-Son importantes para él.

-Todo lo que saben hacer es preocuparse, no en educarlo como es debido, sino en excusar su comportamiento, aludiendo a caprichos como si fueran síntomas de una enfermedad real. ¿Acaso debemos dejarnos dominar por alguien que grita y patalea, precisamente porque grita y patalea? No pueden justificar todo cuánto hace su hijo-

-Es solo prestarle atención.

-Una atención que no se merece. El amor de unos padres-siguió Janusse como si nadie le hubiera interrumpido-puede volverse en su contra, llevándoles a querer a un loco y a su locura, lo que provoca dramas y sufrimiento.

-¡Oigh, me hacéis sonrojar, noble señoría!-Dijo mamá.-Es que esta muestra de locura-se inclinó hacia Guileon-es tan adorable y tan mona...y...esas cosas tan dramáticas que vos decís-dijo agitando la mano-son tan filosóficamente poéticas...

-No podemos ceder ante todo. Y no interrumpa, _Mademoiseille Korzeau._

-Y no utilice la palabra "loco". Guileon se da cuenta.

-No pueden enseñarle que puede obtener lo que quiera chillando y gesticulando como un loco.-Él a lo suyo-Cuando a su retoño-supongo que eso querrá decir niño-le conviene, nada le afecta, así evita preocuparse por los demás. Cuando le conviene, es demasiado sensible, así evita su responsabilidad.

-Todos nos asustamos de ciertas cosas e ignoramos otras.

-Es un comportamiento egoísta. Vemos algo extraño, y siempre hay quien defiende lo único que es o lo interesante que resulta, movido por una mezcla de irresponsabilidad y fascinación morbosa-

-No entiendo esa palabra. ¿Podría cambiarla por otra más sencilla?-La verdad es que yo podría decir algo lo mismo.

-No se haga el gracioso conmigo.-Papá nunca ha sido gracioso-Vemos esa clase de cosas-Siguió como si nadie lo hubiera interrumpido-, pero, en vez de solucionarlas, hay quienes no solo no las condenan, sino que las inculcan, cegados por la idea de que son realmente diferentes con respecto al resto de la sociedad-recordad que esto, oh, maravilla maravillosa, tampoco tiene que ver con nada de nada-, o que con sus cuerpos han creado algo-¿tan difícil le es decir "tener un hijo"? "Soy muy complicado, ¿Vale?"-inexplicable que merece ser considerado como tal-se llama personalidad, y la tuya empieza a hacerse molesta- y, enorgulleciéndose de ello, se revuelcan en esas ideas cual cerdo por el fango.-"¿Ya les he dicho que soy viejo?"

-Estas cosas pasan...-Dijo papá.

-Y entonces, miramos a aquellos que-¿esto no era un juicio? ¿por qué monologa tanto?-gritan y patalean y, al final, nos rendimos y les damos lo que quieren, ya sea por comodidad irresponsable, amor o desesperación creándose así un ambiente malsano de sumisión e ignorancia.-¿Malsano? No sé lo que es eso, pero no me gusta nada como suena.

-Puedo asegurarle que soy severo cuando la situación lo requiere. Pero no educaré a Guileon solo con severidad. No se puede.

-No le creo. Él-señaló a Guileon con un dedo muy delgado-es como todos. Y deberá aprender como todos.

-Lo probamos y no funcionó.

-Es culpa suya, por no saber educarle y del propio Guileon por no saber comportarse de forma correcta. ¿Por qué Guileon no habla?

-No puede.-Dijo papá.

-Decir que esto es así porque esto es así no es una respuesta válida, _Monsieur_ Korzeau. Pregunto el porqué.

-Ha nacido así.

-Eso tendrá que demostrarlo.-¿Cuán clara debe ser mi pregunta para que la entienda? Si me dijera todo lo que quiero saber de una vez, esto sería mucho más fácil para todos.-Janusse cerró los ojos un momento como si estuviese muy cansado. Ahora dirá que Guileon no habla porque no quiere-¿Y si es el propio Guileon quien ha decidido dejar de hablar por algún motivo? ¿Acaso le ha pasado algo que-?

-No.-Apreté les dientes. Es como si el viejo esperara que nos disculpásemos por que Guileon es como es.

-Verá...Guileon es Guileon.-Dije.

-Ya lo sabemos.

-¡No es eso! Me refiero a que también tiene sus manías y cosas, como todos. Es solo que él tiene...bueno, más manías y cosas. Y no puede arreglárselas como los demás. Así que necesita una clase especial. Es algo así como usted con su silla. ¿Porqué complica las cosas así?

-No se parecen en nada una cosa con la otra. Ahora siéntate.-¡Qué borde! Me senté.

-En el libro hay observaciones acerca de Guileon que demuestra que le pasa algo extraño.

-A ver, admito que sí es muy diferente a los demás niños, pero nada de lo que he leído aquí indica ningún trastorno.-Empezó a hojear el libro con mucha calma-Yo también me olvido de comer a veces si tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Y tampoco salgo demasiado.

-Pero eso no es normal en un niño.

-Sí lo es para él. Que sea muy celoso con respecto a sus obligaciones y le guste más leer que jugar no demuestra nada fuera de lo común.

-Le da miedo salir de casa solo. O acompañado.

-Ya se acostumbrará. Aunque necesite mano dura para ello.

-¡Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea luminosa!-Grité, entusiasmado-O sea que el problema aquí está en que usted no ha visto nada de esto con sus propios ojos, ¿verdad? Entonces, si lo viera, nos creería.

-¿Cuál es la idea luminosa, para empezar?

-Que venga a casa para hacerle de canguro a Guil- Mamá empezó a carcajearse histéricamente, así que hablé más alto-¡en cuánto conviva con él, se dará cuenta de que tenemos razón!-Mamá intentó parar de reírse.

-Eso sería una muy buena solución-admitió el gendarme-después de todo, todos los ancianos del mundo cuidan niños. Sería justo.

-Eso no cambiaría nada de lo que he dicho.

-¡Por lo menos podría probar!

-Déjalo estar, Axel- Ordenó papá.

-Comprendo su preocupación, pero entiéndame, _monsieur_ Korzeau: no me ha ofrecido usted ni una prueba válida. No puede demostrar que Guileon tenga problema mental alguno porque no lo tiene. Este proyecto suyo es innecesario y perjudicaría a los que cree ayudar. No veo razón para aceptarlo. He leído el historial médico de Axel-Iba a levantarme de nuevo para decirle que me deje en paz, pero mamá me detuvo.-Es enfermizo y débil como un anciano-Nota mental: No reírse de esto-. Teniendo en cuenta eso y suponiendo que todo cuanto ha dicho sobre Guileon es cierto...habla como si su mujer fuese incapaz de concebir un hijo sano.-Por supuesto que sí.-¿Quiere que piense eso? ¿O prefiere olvidarse de su proyecto y dejarlo así?

Me quedé mirando a ma-

"El viejo tiene parte de razón en eso. De hecho, has pensado eso muchas, muchísimas veces...Y lo sigues pensando. Pero jamás lo dirás."

"¿Tu también te metes? ¿No ves que tengo mejores cosas que hacer que hablar contigo?"

"¿Estarte quieto y escuchar en silencio a ese carcamal facha es más importante que escucharme a mí? ¡Si ya sabes lo que pasa! ¡Se opone al Enlace! ¡Os desprecia!"

"Cállate."

"¡Me aburro! ¡Actuad a sus espaldas! ¿A quien le va a importar? ¿Podemos irnos ya a casa?"

"Silencio. Necesito estar tranquilo en situaciones como estas, ¿sabes?"

"Yo tampoco estoy sereno tras escuchar tanta imbecilidad concentrada."

"Vale, vale. Te he hecho venir. Lo siento si te aburres, de veras. Pero esto es importante. Ya te lo dije."

"...Está bien."

"No te estoy mandando callar, pero es que hablarme ahora no es..."

"Vale."

-Debería haberlo pensado mejor antes de tener hijos con la primera mujerzuela que se le cruza.

"¿Qué es una mujerzuela?"

"Una señorita que es, digamos, muy, pero que muy amistosa con los hombres. Un insulto para unas, un halago que hace sonrojar para otras. En este caso, ha sido lo primero."

Janusse me miró-No os lo toméis a mal, niños, que no es culpa vuestra.-¿Pretende hacerse el simpático después de decir que le da pena el que estemos vivos?

-No lo sabía.

-¿...Franzaune?-Dijo mamá en voz baja.

"¿Cuál es la pregunta? Una que no preguntará."

-¿Y entonces, porqué tuvo al segundo?

-Creí que habría cogido práctica y que el segundo saldría sano.-¿Lo dice en serio?-Además, ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada.-Papá diciendo cosas extrañas como si fueran totalmente normales siempre ha tenido su gracia, pero esto empieza a volverse siniestro.

-...¿Franzaune, que estás diciendo...?

-Verá: Serraune es Serraune. Hace lo que puede.-Miré a mamá y la vi intentando sonreír al oír eso.

-Esa muletilla me cansa. Aquellos que-otra vez no, vamos...-movidos por el deseo, ignoran sus consecuencias- Janusse tiene que haber ensayado cada burrada que dice como 1000 veces. Uno no puede improvisar tantos monólogos sobre la marcha.-acaban ignorando sus consecuencias-"¡no me da la gana de decir hijos!"-egoístamente, aún a sabiendas-¿sabiendo?-de que estas serán hijos marcados por el sufrimiento. La creación-"preñar gente". "Ya lo había entendido". "Claro que sí."-no es para usarla a la ligera.

-¿Y yo que sabía?-Preguntó mamá con un bostezo.

-Entonces, admiten que son unos irresponsables y que debo aprobar su proyecto para enmendar sus errores.

"Dilo."

"¿Decir qué? ¿De qué hablas?"

"Lo sabes. Pero dices que no te gusta saberlo."

"No me vengas con chorradas.

"Sabes perfectamente como resolver este desastre."

"Ya se lo he dicho."

"Ese discursillo infantil sí. Pero no eso, sino lo otro. Ya sabes, la solución de verdad."

"...No."

"¿Por qué? Fue idea tuya."

"No me lo trago. Hacerme creer que fue idea mía no te servirá."

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir tuya? ¡Todo es nosotros!"

"...Basta"

"¡Nada de basta! ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a perder negando y dudando? Guileon corre el peligro de pasar por lo mismo otra vez. Sabes la verdad. Ten el valor para decirla de una vez."

"Pero..."

"¿Sí, Ax?"

"...No pue-"

"¡Sí que puedes, maldito maricón cobarde! Sabes que no puedes ignorarme. No puedes ignorar la verdad. Vamos...derrota a ese idiota con ciencia."

"...A veces te besaría."

Intenté levantarme, pero mamá me detuvo de nuevo,

-¡Intervengo!-Grité lo más alto que pude.

-_Mademoiseille Korzeau_, su hijo Axel pretende intervenir. Déjele.

Me solté con cuidado del brazo de mamá y me puse de pie para intervenir.

-Señoría.

-_Monsieur_. Nada de "señoría", muchacho.

-...Bien.-Empecé a caminar de un lado al otro del banco-Todo lo que ha dicho con respecto a nuestros nacimientos es verdad. De hecho, yo ya lo sabía. Pero...Dígame, ¿está usted al corriente de los últimos descubrimientos científicos al respecto?-Me paré y miré a Janusse a los ojos. Parece sorprendido por primera vez. Empezó a frotarse la barbilla mientras decía:

-La verdad es que no soy un hombre de ciencias precisamente. ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Verá: Si Guileon y yo estamos enfermos pero nuestros padres están bien, quizá sea porque mamá tenga algo que solo afecte a los niños.-Mamá se llevó las manos a la boca.-Por lo tanto...si mamá tuviese una niña, estaría sana y eso demostraría que Guileon está mal de verdad. Ella sería la prueba que necesita.

-¿Eso sucede?

-Eso sucede. Puedo traerle el libro en el que lo leí para demostrar lo que digo.

-¿Concebir una prueba? Eso retrasaría el proyecto Enlace un año.-Guileon aulló.

Me giré hacia él.

-A veces hay que esperar. Pero valdrá la pena.

-Es lo más inteligente que he oído en todo el juicio.-¿Concebir una prueba es inteligente? Janusse tampoco es tan desagradable como creía.-Se nota que eres el hijo mayor.-Sonreí, orgulloso de mí mismo.

-Haber empezado por ahí, hijo.-Dijo papá.-Si da permiso para aplicar esta solución, Serraune y yo concebiremos una hija hoy mismo.

-¡Qué gran idea! Claro que sí.-Dijo mamá.-Tendré la niña como prueba y la presentaré aquí. Esa es la única solución, tan científica y coherente ella.

-_Merci_ por entender, Serraune.

-¿...Qué?-Rió.-Estaba de broma.

-¿Bromeas con eso?

-¿Pardon?-A mamá se le congeló (es un decir) la cara.-No podéis ir en serio.-Dijo en un susurro.

-¿Te burlas de mí?-Dije, algo triste, mientras me miraba los pies. Vaya, tengo un cordón desatado.-Yo propongo una solución y tu te ríes.

-¿Qué?-Mamá se cubrió el vientre con los brazos.

-Es por Guileon y el proyecto Enlace.-Dijo papá.

-Eso. ¡Mírale! Está asustado porque lo has asustado, mamá.

-¡Lo estáis asustando vosotros!

-¿Porqué no lo entiendes? Esta es la solución. Es lo que debe hacerse.

-Pero no...

Alargué los brazos hacia ella y le sonreí para calmarla.

-Está bien. Lo entendemos. Pero todo estará bien. La solución es buena. No pasa nada, mamá...

-¡Eso no es una solución en absoluto!-Paré en seco.

-¿Es que no le quieres? Piensa en él...

-Axel tiene razón, Serraune.

-¡No la tiene!

-Tampoco hay otra solución.

-¿Acaso habéis perdido todos la cabeza?

-Cuide sus palabras, _Mademoiseille Korzeau_, y no nos incluya a los demás.-Dijo el gendarme.

-¡Cierre la boca! ¡Esta es la idea más estúpida que he oído en mi vida! ¡Parir una prueba!

-Todo ha conducido a esto.-Dije.-Porque no puede ser de otra forma.

-¿Y ahora me sales con el destino?

-¡Esto es una barbaridad tras otra! ¡Juez!-Miró a Janusse con expresión furiosa-¡Hágales entrar en razón!

-Es que ya han entrado. La verdad es que esto podría funcionar, si lo que dice Axel es cierto. Y además se ha ofrecido a mostrar pruebas-Empezó a decir Janusse.

-¿Lo ves? ¡A Janusse también le parece bien!-Dije, con los ojos cada vez más abiertos.

-Que yo no-

-¡Pero si nos ha atacado a todos!

-¡Ya no importa! ¡Ahora es bueno!

-¡Nadie puede obligarme a-!

-_Monsieur_ Janusse puede.-Explicó el gendarme.

-¿Cómo?

-Esto es Carcasona, _Mademoiseille Korzeau_. Nuestras leyes aprobarían algo así como una solución al caso.-Explicó el gendarme.

-¿Qué? ¡Nadie puede obligarme a criar como si fuera un animal de granja! ¡No soy una herramienta!

-¡Eres una egoísta, mamá! ¡Solo sabes decir "yo, yo, yo"! ¿Y Guileon qué?

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡También se trata de mí! ¡Eso es decisión mía!

-Lo siento-Dijo papá.

-¡No tendré un hijo que no quiero por el bien de otro! ¡Eso está mal!

-¡Guileon se quedará sin clase especial, todo volverá a ser como antes y todo por tu culpa! ¿Cómo puedes hacerle algo así?-Grité, con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Además, cuidaríamos muy bien de nuestra hermanita! ¡Además, podríamos llevarla a la clase y enseñar a los otros a cuidarla! ¡Sería una buena manera de empezar a aprender a tratar con los demás, digo yo!-"Y podríamos ponerle los vestiditos de las muñecas de la abuela, como son de la misma talla..."-¡Y la querríamos mucho! ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¡No tendré una herramienta para el proyecto!

Guileon aulló muy fuerte y todos nos callamos de golpe. El eco rebotaron por toda la sala.

-¡Es por ti, Guil! ¡Solo queremos demostrar que eres como eres y-!-Dije con voz temblorosa. No me oigo del todo bien. Me pitan un poco las orejas-Oí un golpe detrás.

Me giré. Janusse tiene la cabeza apoyada en la mesa como si le hubieran sacudido. La levantó muy despacio. Parece que le cuesta respirar, como si le hubiese dado algún tipo de infarto.

"A ver si no se recupera de esta. Sería una buena manera de morir".

-¡_Monsieur_!-Le llamó el gendarme, mostrando emoción por primera vez en toda la tarde.

Janusse levantó el brazo con dificultad, se dio un puñetazo en el pecho-¿Pero qué hace este ahora?-

Resopló tanto que creí que se ahogaba y apoyó las manos en la mesa. Por poco.

Miró a Guileon como si le tuviera miedo.

-¿...Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó en un susurro.

-A lo que nos enfrentamos nosotros todos los días.-Dije.-A ver si ahora se convence.

-La solución de Axel no es aplicable, pues no se puede asegurar que el bebé sea niña.

-¿Así que el problema es que no soy lo bastante útil?-Preguntó mamá, más enfadada que nunca.

-Solo queda un punto para resolver y el juicio habrá concluido.

-¿Es que todo esto no basta?-Pregunté.

-Sobre el caso-intentar hablar con este es una pérdida de tiempo-del apuñalamiento a Sophie Drei-

-¡Guileon es inocente!-Gritó papá, que por fin reacciona-¡No le haría daño a nadie!

Igual que hace 3 meses.

-No he dicho que no lo sea.

-¿Entonces a qué viene esto?-Pregunté.

-A que no ha dado su versión de lo sucedido. Cuando le acusaron, huyó, sí, pero tampoco intentó defenderse. Además, me resulta extraño que él, con lo miedoso que es, atacara a una chica mayor que él, por muy matona que fuera. Encontraron el cuchillo en su mano-bueno...-, pero él mismo también parecía malherido.-¿Porqué Janusse sabe tantas cosas que no tiene manera de saber?-Según los últimos informes médicos, Sophie ya está recuperándose, así que condenar a Guileon no serviría para nada.-¿Es que se condena a niños aquí en otros casos? Sentí un escalofrío.-Solo quiero que explique su versión. Diga lo que diga, se irá a casa sin más. Aunque admita que, después de todo, fue él. Todos los ciudadanos de Carcasona deben vivir según la verdad. Solo se trata de que Guileon explique su punto de vista y admita lo que sea que pasó. Prometo que no le pasará nada. Guileon Korzeau, sube al peldaño que hay delante de ti.

-Guil, no...-dijo mamá muy bajito.

Guileon está temblando de miedo. Debo tranquilizarlo.

-Estás siendo muy valiente, Guil.-Le dije.

Guileon intentó soltarse, mamá lo dejó ir y él subió al peldaño como le ha mandado Janusse.

-D-P-E-

-Guileon, ¿puedes decirme qué pasó ese día?-Dijo el juez Janusse.

¿Qué día era?

Retrocedí 9 (junio)+31 (julio)+31 (agosto)+8 (septiembre) días:

1

31

31

9

+8

79 días

Son las 8,47. Retrocedí 4 horas y 18 minutos.

La memoria está en las 4,25 del 21 de junio de 1999.

"Reproducir y explicar".

_Cargando memoria..._

Cerré los ojos para concentrarme.

-D-P-E-

Estoy en el tejado de la escuela con Axel y Sophie, contando los edificios y árboles que se ven desde aquí.

Oigo una pelea. No me asusta, porque Axel me protege de las peleas.

He acabado, y he contado:

57 edificios para vivir y

34 árboles.

Oí un gritos fuertes de Sophie. "¿Por qué grita? No me gusta que la gente (como Sophie) grite." Saqué el libro que se llama "Árboles de Francia" de mi mochila. Con lo que está escrito en él, clasificaré los 34 árboles que he contado. Oí alguien cayendo en un charco.

"No hay charcos en este tejado. Alguien habrá ensuciado este tejado con un charco. Alguien ha caído en el charco del tejado, y se habrá ensuciado y mojado en él (el charco del tejado)."

El charco es rojo oscuro y Sophie está gritando y retorciéndose en él mientras se agarra la pierna izquierda. "Pero así Sophie no puede caminar. Debe:

Soltarse la pierna/dejar de gritar (antes de) levantarse."

Volví a mi rincón del tejado (solo yo puedo sentarme en él) para sentarme en él y decirle a Sophie que se calle. Las ondas de los gritos me hacen caminar más despacio. "No me gusta caminar más despacio por las ondas de los gritos de Sophie"

Sophie me miró.

Sophie: ¿Se puede saber que haces?-"Venir" A veces, Sophie es un poco estúpida.-¡Olvídate de mí y huye, maldito idiota!-No sé quien es "maldito idiota". Las maldiciones no existen.

-¡Guil!-Gritó Axel.

Me senté en mi rincón.

Alguien me agarró del pelo y aullé-

-D-P-E-

-¡Chiquillo! ¿Qué pasa?-Gritó un anciano al que no puedo ver desde aquí.

Error: Interferencia. Borrar: "-¡Chiquillo! ¿Qué pasa?-Gritó un anciano al que no puedo ver desde aquí." Reanudar memoria.

-D-P-E-

Una persona desconocida me ha agarrado del pelo. Lleva:

Una chaqueta negra. Pantalones negros. Gafas para ver mejor, como Axel cuando lee.

Y es:

Alta. Con mi expresión. Pelo claro. Ojos azules.

Se sacó una barra de hierro de dentro de la chaqueta.

-_Adieu_, Guileon.-Me dijo. Tiene voz de chico.

-D-P-E-

"Reproducción interrumpida. Te harás daño si sigues."

"Debo demostrar mi inocencia. Debo demostrar la inocencia de Axel. Aunque me haga daño. No puedo dejar que le pase nada malo. No quiero dejar que le pase nada malo. No dejaré que le pase nada malo a Axel."

Reanudar memoria.

-D-P-E-

Me pegó con la barra entre las costillas (¡Duele!) y aullé-

-D-P-E-

-¡Guil, para!-Gritó Axel. Pero estoy quieto. No puedo parar.

Error: Interferencia. Borrar: "-¡Guil, para!-Gritó Axel. Pero estoy quieto. No puedo parar." Reanudar memoria.

-D-P-E-

"¿Dónde está Axel?" Inclinó la barra hacia arriba (¡Duele!)-

-D-P-E-

Me aguanté al arco.

y caí al suelo (¡Duele!).

-D-P-E-

Me aguanté al arco.

-D-P-E-

Me disgusta cuando duele, como ahora, que me duele el golpe de la barra de hierro que me ha dado el chico desconocido.

Vomité todo lo que comí aquel día.

Aquel día comí:

Cereal de trigo y un bocadillo de jamón.

Por lo tanto, vomité:

Cereal de trigo y un bocadillo de jamón.

-D-P-E-

Error: He vomitado en la vida real.

-D-P-E-

Tengo mucha ham-¡Oh, comida! Pero ya no me la puedo comer, porque está vomitada.

El chico desconocido me dejó un cuchillo con manchas rojas en la mano, y se fue.

-D-P-E-

Expliqué porque he sido valiente.

-D-P-E-

Memoria finalizada. La memoria ha durado:

3 minutos y 26 segundos.

Son las 8,47. Retrocedí 4 horas y 18 minutos.

La memoria está en las 4,28,26 del 21 de junio de 1999.

Avanzando:

1

31

31

9

+8

79 días

Ahora son las 8 horas, 47 minutos (60) segundos

La memoria está en las 4 horas, 28 minutos, 26 segundos-

4 horas ,19 minutos, 34 segundos

Regresando al presente.

-D-P-E-

Conseguí coger a Guil antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Ve lo que pasa?-Pregunté.-Cosas así le pasan todos los días.

-Ese niño está enfermo y debe guardar cama-dijo Janusse.-Y como no le cuiden como es debido, volverán a este palacio.

-¡No es eso!

-He oído suficiente. Por todo lo que han dicho y todo lo que he dicho yo, estas son sus sentencias:

-Este libro-Janusse levantó "psicología y desarrollo del niño"-está lleno de ideas peligrosas, tanto para su hijo como para la sociedad. Ya he explicado porqué. Nunca será publicado.

-Ya ha sido publicado.-Dijo papá.

-Nunca lo fue.

-¿Cómo?

-Esta es la única copia. Se me envió hace tiempo.

-¿Y eso porqué?-Pregunté.-¿Qué tiene usted que ver con nada?

-Entienda que no lo condeno a usted-dijo Janusse, pasando de mi pregunta-sino a sus ideas. Podrá seguir ejerciendo de maestro, obviamente, pero tendrá que callarse cuanto haya escrito en este libro. ¡Agente!-El gendarme cruzó la sala.-Al fuego con él.

Janusse lo dejó caer y el gendarme tiró el libro a la hoguera.

-¿Sabéis lo que le costó escribir eso, cabrones?-Grité.

-Recuerdo cuanto he escrito palabra por palabra.-Explicó papá.-Esto no cambia nada.

-Su proyecto queda denegado, _monsieur_ Korzeau.

-¡Pero entonces, nada cambiará!-Grité.-¡Y este viaje no le habrá servido para nada a Guil!

-Que aprenda como todos.

-¡Ya le hemos explicado que eso no es posible!-Traté de decirle por vez no sé cuantas.

"Esto es inútil. Deberíais iros todos de aquí."

"¡Déjame en paz! ¡Cállate!"

-Se enviará a monsieur Korzeau a un centro de reeducación para adultos en el que le sacaremos esas ideas de la cabeza, cada día, durante 1 hora después de que termine de trabajar.-Esto no es posible.

-No quiero ir.-Dijo papá.-Además, tengo deberes todos los días y no tendré tiempo para todo. Porque después de trabajar hago deberes.

-Pues cámbiese el horario.

-No quiero hacer eso.

-¿Eso es lo que le preocupa después de lo que le acabo de decir?

-¡No se repita!-Gritó papá.-¡Odio cuando la gente se repite!

-No le grite a monsieur Janusse otra vez.-Le advirtió el gendarme.

-Prohíbo a Serraune Korzeau tener más hijos.-¿Qué?

-¡Se trata de mi cuerpo! ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a decidir?

-Las mujeres como usted, no.-Dijo Janusse.-Teniendo en cuenta el deplorable estado de salud de su hijo mayor, es lo justo. De acuerdo a lo que él dijo, será marcada como "tipo virus"-¿Qué demonios significa eso?- en todos los documentos que la incumban. Esta será su condena por todo el sufrimiento que está causando.

-¡No es mi culpa! ¡No pienso cargar con ella!

-Cierre la boca, mujerzuela podrida.-Dijo el gendarme.-Estoy harto de oírla.

-Que alguien limpie esto-Señaló el suelo haciendo una muca de asco.-Ahora todo está bien. Serraune Korzeau no podrá causar más sufrimiento y Guileon podrá crecer con todos y ser feliz.

-¡Eso no es así! ¿Pretendía decirnos que no desde el principio, verdad? Tenía el libro desde hace tiempo. ¿Porqué nos ha hecho esperar hasta hoy para decirnos toda esta mierda, entonces? ¿Qué pretenden?

-Monsieur Janusse siempre piensa mucho lo que hace antes de hacerlo-Explicó el gendarme.-Síganme.

-¿Y qué es un tipo virus?

-Llamamos así a la gente como _mademoiseille_ Korzeau. A saber donde habrá cogido esas cosas.

Mamá le limpió la boca Guil con un pañuelo.

-D-P-E-

Mamá: ¿Guil? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Que he sido valiente y he contado la verdad y he demostrado mi inocencia y he demostrado la inocencia de Axel porque no dejaré que le pase nada malo.

¿Porqué hace esa cara? ¿Porqué me llama? He vomitado. Me duele el estómago. Me duele la cabeza. Pero no pasa nada, mamá. Estoy aquí. Estoy bien...He sido valiente por primera vez. Por Axel. Padre nos enseñará. Ahora todo está bien...No grites, mamá...

Ahora me pondrá encima de Papá y me llevarán a casa. Mamá me acochará y me recitará una nana hasta que me duerma, como siempre que me encuentro mal.

...Me gusta que Mamá me acoche y me recite nanas.

-D-P-E-

Mamá puso a Guileon en la espalda de papá.

-¿Acaso no puede caminar?-Preguntó el gendarme.

-Ahora está inconsciente-dijo mamá muy bajito.

Salimos de la sala.

-D-P-E

Ya es de noche y me estoy muriendo de frío en este bosque.

Miré un momento al gendarme. Sigue igual de tranquilo que antes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Es peor que los matones del colegio. Quisiera encogerme en mi abrigo y desaparecer. Ahora no tenemos quien nos defienda.

-¡Muchacho!-Me llamó. Pegué un respingo.

-¿Si?-Pregunté con voz temblorosa.

-Todo esto es por vuestro bien. No me tengas miedo.

Sigue intentado parecer amable. Sigue diciendo todo esto como si se creyera cada palabra.

Un rato después, en cuanto reconocí las luces de la farmacia de delante de casa, salí corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación.

-D-P-E

Mamá ha puesto a Guileon en su cama y le está arropando con la mantas en la barbilla, como siempre hace cuando a le ha cogido un ataque de histeria así. Mientras tanto, le recita unos versos en voz baja, que parecen calmarlo. Es una especie de nana. Aunque el pobre sigue agarrándose la cabeza como si quisiera aplastársela.

Mamá le dio un besito en la cabeza.

-Baja a cenar.-dijo.

-No tengo hambre.-Respondí sin mirarla.

-Sabes que no puedes saltarte comidas.-Y se fue.

Encendí mi monitor médico. Ahora me tocan las medicinas de las 10. Que débil me siento cuando lo miro.

Las disolví en un vaso de agua y me las tomé sin más. Estoy tan acostumbrado que ni noto su asqueroso sa-

-¡Franz, tranquilízate! ¡Franz, escucha!

Bajé los escalones de 3 en 3 y casi me doy de cara contra el suelo.

Papá está temblando de miedo y mamá le abraza como para protegerlo de algo. Nunca le he visto así.

-No pasa nada, querido, todo se arreglará. Deja de temblar, ¿vale? Calma, por favor. ¿Seguro que no quieres cenar algo...?

Y frases por el estilo repetidas como en un disco rayado una vez y otra.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Papá y mamá no parecieron darse cuenta.

Abrí yo. Es el gendarme otra vez.

-¿Qué...quiere ahora...?-Me cuesta algo respirar a estad horas. Y más con él aquí.

-En el juicio, dijiste que tenías pruebas de que estás enfermo por culpa de tu madre. Enséñamelas ahora mismo.

Tragué saliva.

-_Oui, monsieur..._

Subí a mi habitación a por el libro y se lo di.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

El gendarme se pasó un buen rato con el dichoso libro mientras le lanzaba miradas a mamá, que volvía a estar muy enfadada. Cerró el libro de un golpe.

Se fue a la esquina de la sala e hizo una llamda.

-_Mademoiseille_ Korzeau ha sido confirmada como tipo virus, así que nos la llevamos al hospital para la operación.-Explicó el gendarme. Colgó el teléfono.

Papá recuperó su calma habitual de repente y se levantó.

-Serraune no está enferma.

-Sí lo está.

-¿Operación? ¿De qué habla?-Pregunté.

-De curarla y de hacer justicia. Debemos asegurarnos de que no cause más sufrimiento y de que cumpla la sentencia que _monsieur_ Janusse le ha impuesto.

No puede ser.

Mamá intentó huir, pero el gendarme la cogió por los brazos y la arrinconó contra la pared.

-Obedezca, _Mademoiseille_ Korzeau.

-¡Deje a mi madre en paz!

-Suel-

El gendarme le clavó un largo bastón de hierro entre las costillas y lo inclinó hacia arriba.

Papá cayó y se dio con la punta de la mesa en el cuello. Escupió sangre y dejó de moverse.

-¡Papá, no! ¡Papá, levanta!

Me arrodillé y-

"No te conviene hacer esto."

"¿Hacer qué?"

"No puedes luchar con tu cuerpo en este estado. Y menos con él. Tu pulso está demasiado tenso."

"¿Desde cuando eres así? No eres mi médico."

"Pe-"

"¡No eres Maurice!"

"...Deja de decir eso."

Me lancé hacia el gendarme con tanta fuerza que di una voltereta en el aire sin querer y aterricé encima de él, con las rodillas sobre sus hombros y una mano clavada en su cabeza.

-¡Suelta a mamá!-Empecé a darle puñetazos con mi mano libre.-¡No nos ha hecho nada malo! ¡Ella es buena! ¡Digas lo que digas, mamá es mamá!-Vi como se la llevaban en una ambulancia unos médicos que llevan el mismo visor que el gendarme.

El gendarme me agarró por una pierna y me aguantó bocabajo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de que hagamos daño a tu mamá?-Me dejó en el suelo.-Escucha, está enferma, y por su culpa, tu también lo estás. Y sufres. Lo dijiste antes. Solo la operaremos para que algo así no vuelva a pasar. Le haremos el mínimo daño posible.

-Yo...no lo entiendo. No hará nada. Por favor, no se la lleven...

-Estará bien.-Inclinó la cabeza a un lado-¿Porqué la perdonas? ¿Acaso no te importa como estás por su culpa?

Me abracé la piernas.

-No es su culpa ni es culpa de nadie.

-A pesar de eso ¿la quieres?-Asentí con la cabeza-No lo entiendo. Es una criminal.-Se levantó.-Ordenaré que te hagan un permiso para que puedas ir a verla mañana, o cuando sea, y estar con ella el tiempo que quieras.-Se dirigió a la puerta.-Eres un buen chico, Axel. Cuídense todos.

-¡Espere!-Me agarré a su pierna porque no tengo fuerzas para ponerme de pie-¡No se vaya!-Mis pocas fuerzas no sirven para hacerle ir más lento.

"Tengo una idea."

"¡Lo que sea!"

Logré agarrar su cinturón con las dos manos.

-No se lleve a mamá.-Volví a suplicarle al gendarme.-Dese la la vuelta.

El gendarme sacudió la pierna y me estrellé contra la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

Él se fue y cerró la puerta.

Me levanté, todo dolorido, e intenté salir, pero está cerrado.

-¡Mamá, no! ¡Soltadla, por favor! Por favor, no se la lleven...

Miré como la ambulancia se la llevaba. No quiero gritar más.

-Axel-Dijo papá sin moverse.

Me giré hacia él.

-Yo ya lo sabía.-Continuó.

Se quedó callado. Me comí la cena (ya fría del todo) más para matar el tiempo que por hambre.

-¿Recuerdas lo silencioso que era Guileon de bebé?-Asentí con la cabeza. Yo entonces iba a parvulitos. El único ruido que hacísa Guileon era llorar.-Cuando Guileon tenía 3 años y veíamos que seguía sin hablar, supimos que le pasaba algo. La abuela también le dio la culpa a vuestra madre.-Se pasó otro rato callado- Ahora la llaman tipo virus. Es lo mismo. ¡Pero Serraune es Serraune!-Gritó con una voz extrañamente aguda de repente-¡Así que no importa si es un tipo virus o lo que sea! Aquel día...prometí protegerla con lo mejor de mi habilidad.

-Papá, ¿seguro que no quieres ponerte más cómodo?

Se quedó mirando por la ventana. Lo único que demuestra que sigue vivo es que parpadea alguna vez.

Subí a mi habitación y me senté en la cama.

-Guil...

Fui gateando hacia él.

-¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Qué te pasó durante el juicio? Te quedaste ahí parado, aullaste como si alguien te pegara y vomitaste. Si solo supiésemos que pasa en esa cabecita tuya...

Volví a mi cama.

Es siempre lo mismo. Cuando solo se trata de hacer de niñera, todo va bien. Pero cuando algo se complica un poco, no puedo hacer nada. Soy un flojo. Solo sirvo para ocuparme de la casa. ¿Y qué haremos ahora que mamá estará un tiempo fuera?

"Ahora no irás a culparte, ¿verdad?"

"Todo tiene consecuencias."

"No es tu culpa."

"No habrías cambiado nada."

"¿Que estás diciendo?"

"Si no hubieses dicho nada, se la habrían llevado dentro de unos días en vez de hoy. Eres tan poco importante que no puedes cambiar nada, así que tampoco es tu culpa.

"¡Gracias por nada!"

"Solo intento animarte."

"¡Así no me animas!"

"Es culpa de Janusse."

"Pero-"

"Es malo sentirse culpable."

"Se dice arrepentimiento."

"Es malo arrepentirse."

"¡Abrí la bocaza por ti y tus fantásticas ideas de mierda! ¡No te atrevas a decir que no eres responsable!"

"¿_Pardon_? _Tú_ me escuchaste y a _ti_ te pareció bien y _tú_ hablaste con Janusse. El plan era excelente, pero no quisieron escucharnos. Hice lo que debía por Guileon. Y te di el valor para hablar porque a mí nadie más me oye. No me culpes a mí por las reacciones de los demás. Todo lo hiciste tú mismo, Ax."

"¿No pensaste en las consecuencias?"

"No. Eso es malo."

"¿Estás loco o qué?"

"_Oui_. Acéptalo de una vez. Aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loco. Y tú también (2). ¿Como hablas conmigo si no?"

"¡Déjame!"-Me agarré la cabeza como Guil. A lo mejor me sirve para algo.-"¡Tú no sabes lo que es esto! ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Axel, friega, que estamos ocupados! ¡Axel, barre, que estamos ocupados! ¡Axel, a la cocina a preparar la merienda, que estamos ocupados! ¡Axel, ocúpate de Guil, que le ha dado otro ataque de histeria! ¡Axel, intentamos ayudarte! ¡No puedo más! ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que es sufrir por otra persona!"-Inmediatamente me arrepentí de lo que acababa de decir.

"¿...Has acabado?"

"Per-"

"Siempre he estado aquí por ti. Y ahora me rechazas."

"No, espera, no te estoy rechazando."

"Solo soy yo. Pero sabes que no puedes pasar de mí como te gustaría. Te necesito, Axelle. Y tú también me necesitas. Solo quería encontrar una solución-Es la primera vez que le oigo triste-Y aquello era la única solución. Guileon también es mi hermanito, ¿sabes?

"...No lo sabía."

"Pero todo lo que puedo hacer es tratar de hablar a través de ti. Y ahora me apartas por fallar. ¡Cualquiera puede fallar! ¿Como iba a saber que esto acabaría así?"

"Perdón..."

"¡Nada de perdón! ¿Acaso crees que sé exactamente que hacer siempre? ¡No soy Dios! ¡Ahí te quedas!"

"¡Lo siento! ¡No te vayas!"

"..."

Levanté el puño para pegarle a la almohada.

¡Esto es una...!

Bajé el puño sin darle a nada. No tengo fuerzas ni humor para pegarle una paliza a la almohada ni soltar palabrotas.

No debo llorar. Soy un chico mayor y un hermano responsable, pero...

Todo esto es tan...injusto.

Me eché a llorar con las manos en la cara como una chica.

Un rato después oí un ruido del monitor médico. Creía que lo había apagado.

Bueno, lo apagaré y-

¿Bon jour?

Pone en la pantalla.

¿Hay alguien ahí?

¿Qué...?

Hay una barra verde al lado que aparece y desaparece. Creo que es para escribir. Entonces...

¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi monitor?

Conéctame a algo con capacidad de memoria.

Oí unos ruidos. Un conector apareció a la derecha del monitor.

¿Para qué? Déjame tranquilo, tengo sueño.

Proyecto Enlace. Tipo virus. Janusse. Sé todo. Conéctame a algo con capacidad de memoria.

Creí que me atragantaba.

¿Cómo? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y como sabes qué nos ha pasado?

¿Nos? ¿Quién eres? Conéctame a algo con capacidad de memoria.

¿No lo sabe?

Soy Axel Korzeau.

Así que eres tú. Puedo ayudarte. Conéctame a algo con capacidad de memoria.

¿Otro que quiere ayudarme?

¿Ayudarme a qué?

No puedo contarlo aquí. No puedes hacerlo tú solo. Conéctame a algo con capacidad de memoria.

"¡Déjame a mí! ¡Siempre dudando!"

"¡N-"

¡Ay! Mi cabeza...

caí al suelo.

Desperté. Escribí:

¿Eres un hada madrina?

No sé que es eso. Conéctame a algo con capacidad de memoria. No tengo mucho tiempo.

¿Algo con capacidad de memoria? Solo se me ocurre...

Cogí mi Tamagotchi y lo conecté al monitor.

El monitor se apagó y un montón de pixelitos verdes aparecieron en la pantalla del Tamagotchi, con otro montón arriba más grueso que debe de ser la cabeza.

Soy Lienmon. No oigo ni veo nada aquí dentro. Escribe para comunicarte conmigo.

Bueno.

¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

Tienes una oportunidad de resolver esto, pero tendrás que hacer exactamente lo que yo te diga.

Se han llevado a nuestra mamá. ¿De verdad puedes ayudarme a rescatarla?

_Oui_. Pero tenemos que salir ya mismo.

Me sequé las lágrimas con la manga. No pienso llorar más.

Me preparé para salir: Bocadillos, queso, un batido de fresa, queso, una botellita de agua y... algo más de queso.

Nunca he estado despierto hasta tan tarde y estoy muy cansado, pero...debo irme ahora mismo.

Fui a la cama de Guileon y vi que dormía tan tranquilo. Parece que ya no le duele la cabeza.

-Ahora tengo que ir a hacer algo muy importante. Prometo tener cuidado. _Adieu_, Guileon.

Miré mi Tamagotchi de nuevo. Escribí:

Estoy listo.

-D-P-E-

Continuará...


End file.
